Godrics Hollow
by WittchWay
Summary: Slash HPSS RWDM Death Eaters show up at the Dursleys, Snape is among them. Harry has to spend the summer with Snape. Ron becomes a death eater willingly.
1. Begin

Warning: Deatheaters violence, language, underage drinking, slashiness implied. There will be no further warnings. Rated "R" ****There is a back button if it's not your cup of tea. ***   
  
Summary: A tale of how Harry comes and spends the summer with Professor Snape and what happens while in his care. This is a repost originally written by Tracev who abandoned the story at chapter 8. I have plans to finish the story. English was not either of ours native language so please excuse grammar errors. Full credit to JKR and WB.   
Pairing: HP/SS RW/DM   
  
Godric's Hollow   
Chapter 1 Deatheaters   
By: Tracev   
  
Harry frowned. Hedwig had been clicking her beak all morning. He had given her fresh water, cleaned her cage, given her treats, and opened the window to let her out. But she was still going on about something. She looked quite frustrated, Harry was sure that if she could speak she would be yelling at him. He tried looking up owls in several books but there was nothing there that would account for such odd behavior. He knew it had to be something mildly serious.   
  
Harry was now waiting for the Dursley's to fall asleep so that he could sneak downstairs and get the phone to call Hermione. Perhaps in all her studies she had run across something of use. He tried earlier in the day sending Hedwig to Hermione with a note to ask if there was anything she had read about owls, which might be of use. Hedwig had refused to go.   
  
Finally, Harry heard the snores from uncle Vernon and Dudley. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. The only place he could think to call from was outside. He didn't want the Dursley's to hear the conversation or the echo of his voice upstairs. Slipping out the side door, Harry stopped, the door still open "OH My". Now he knew why Hedwig had been so upset. She had been trying to warn him. The phone stilled clutched in his hand. He backed into the house and ran upstairs.   
  
He slammed his bedroom door shut, hit the lights off. He threw himself to the floor and crawled to his trunk. Harry rummaged around in it for his wand and the invisibility cloak. He then crawled across the floor to the window and peaked out. The man stood there as if frozen, staring at the house. Harry knew instantly who he was, a Death Eater. The black hooded cape, figure stood there, no face was visible, nor any movement. His breath caught in his chest. Could it be they had come for him?   
  
Harry watched the stranger until the wee hours of the morning. Should he write to Sirius, his godfather or was Dumbledore a better choice. He wish he had Floo powder right about now, the time it would take to send Hedwig for help they could be under attack, he could be dead.   
  
Harry though of waking uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, but what would they say. How would he explain this to them. Harry crawled back to his bed and leaned against it. His breath got short and he had small pains in his chest. His anxiety was mounting. It was nearly 4am; he could barely keep his eyes open. Yet his head was swimming with so many questions. Obviously this Death Eater had been there all day, that's what had Hedwig so upset. Was he going to attack the house or was he waiting for other Death Eaters to appear? Had he seen him, did he know that Harry Potter lived here or was he just here to confirm the boy actually lived in the house? Should he send Hedwig to Dumbledore or Sirius?   
  
Harry sat there for a long time on the floor. His head hurt, not from the lighting bolt scar but from the shear thoughts that ran through his mind. He pulled his pillow and blankets to the floor and lay down to rest still clutching his wand and the telephone.   
  
*****   
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, the seek on the phone had been activated. Harry woke with a start. He sat up the phone in his hand. He crawled to the window, yes, the man was still there, Harry could see him plainly now. The phone beeped again "Mum, Harry's got it" Dudley yelled from the hall, then barging into Harry's room. Dudley snatched the phone out of Harry's hand "freak" he muttered and went downstairs. Harry crawled to his dresser and pulled on some clothes even thought it was quite hard to due while lying on the floor. But he couldn't take the chance of this Death Eater seeing him through the window. He tucked the wand in his belt loop and folded the invisibility cloak under his shirt. Crawled to his bedroom door squeezed out and shut the door straightening up once in the hall.   
  
Aunt Petunia had been calling for Harry to come to breakfast for sometime. When he entered the kitchen he knew he had to tell his Aunt and Uncle what was going on. Least they be in danger.   
  
Harry cleared his throat. No one looked up at him, "Um, Uncle Vernon, there is a man standing in front of the house, and I thought..." but at the mention of this Aunt Petunia got up and when to the window. She peaked out "OH, Vernon" she nodded frantically. Uncle Vernon got up bumping the table, spilling porridge everywhere, crossed to the window and had a look out for himself.   
  
"Dudley go to your room and hide in the closet."   
Dudley looked up in shock. "NOW" uncle Vernon yelled again. His aunt and uncle ran from the room.   
"Petunia, where did you put that number"   
Harry followed them into the living room "What's going on?"   
Dudley waddled up the stairs taking with him as much food as he could carry.   
  
Uncle Vernon turned on Harry "You, if these people hurt Petunia or Dudley. I'll, I'll....".   
Petunia ran into the living room waving a sheet of parchment.   
"Here's the number Vern." Petunia rounded on Harry furiously, "I don't know why they just didn't keep you at that school, after all the trouble you caused last year."   
  
Harry's shock showed on his face. "How did you know about last year?" His aunt explained how Dumbledore had sent them a letter every year of Harry's school progress. But this year it had contained the news of Voldemorts return and of Cedrics death. The Headmaster Dumbledore had given them a special phone number to call if there were any problems over the course of the summer.   
  
Vernon slammed down the phone "Damn it no one answers. This is just great."   
Petunia shrill voice worried "What are suppose to do now"?   
  
The knock at the door stopped the bickering in the Dursley house instantly. Uncle Vernon backed them into a corner. Everyone turned to look at the door; Harry pulled out his wand. The door fell open with an explosion, and remained hanging only by the bottom hinge.   
  
Wormtail entered and scanned the area. Lord Voldemort followed him. He stood tall and menacing, his black cape billowed behind him. His black hair shined falling around his shoulders, his red eyes cold, evil lurking in their depths. Voldemorts presence made the house instantly seem small, even the Death Eaters that followed in surrounding Voldemort appeared larger than life. Malfoy, Knott, Crabb, Goyle, and so many more gathered in the yard. Severus Snape entered. Snape walked to the front of the Death Eaters and stood next to Voldemort. The smug look on his face, the evil look of hatred reserved only for Harry. He eyed Harry and then his Aunt and Uncle suspiciously. Harry's full concentration shifted from Voldemort to Snape. The staring contest began, neither waived. Harry's hatred of this man, was only pushed to the limit at this time.   
  
He had questioned Dumbledore on this very thing just last year and here it was. This is where Snapes loyalty lies. Not to Dumbledore, not to Hogwarts, but to this Lord of Death, Evil, and Despair.   
  
Harry was brought back to his surroundings when Uncle Vernon commanded everyone out of his house, "All wizards, out now". Harry wished that he would keep his mouth shut.   
  
Voldemort looked at him, an evil smirk crossed his face. A soft chuckle escaped him, he pulled his hand from under is robe and wiggled his finger "Crucio" he whispered.   
  
Uncle Vernon dropped to the floor instantly and began to twitch. Violent jerks, banging his head on the fireplace, blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth. The pain fell across his face. The scream breaking the silence, that had fallen across the room. Petunia bent to go to her husband but stopped midway she looked frozen with fear   
  
Voldemort watched with sinister amusement. Every one of the Death Eaters had the same evil grin. Snape looked positively happy. Harry gripped his wand he wanted to kill Voldemort. The anger he felt, the hatred of this man swelled inside of him. Harry yelled with all the force he could muster "AVADA KEDAVRA" The force that powered the rush of energy forward hit Voldemort, he went slightly pale and his eyes turned black. Harry fell to his knees shaking, struggling to gain his breath. Voldemort didn't waiver in his stance but the dark lord's hand shook for a second as he pulled his wand from his robe.   
  
All the Death Eaters followed suit. Harry regained his composure quickly. Snape look at Lord Voldemort as if he was going to ask him something, yet stopped.   
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort growled his name over and over again. He shook his head slightly. "Harry Potter". Voldemort leaned in as if to touch Harry's scar. Harry new if Voldemort touched him, he was done for. He took a step back. Uncle Vernon was now sitting up holding his own head, whimpering. Voldemort stepped forward again, to touch the scar. Several Deatheaters made a movement to grab hold of Harry's arms, making as if to surround him. Harry ducked and ran down the hall toward the back door.   
  
Harry only heard one spell muttered "IMPERIO". Falling to the floor, face down his wand out in front of him. He lay there frozen, trying to fight the over powering sensation that was coming over him. Harry knew that Voldemort was trying to beckon him to get up and come to him. When it appeared that he was not going to do so two arms lifted him and dragged him toward Voldemort, who was now smiling. Harry stumbled, unable to find his footing. His head fell limp against his chest. He was desperately trying to gather his thoughts. Had he been hit with another spell, his mind wandered from thought to thought.   
  
Snape held one arm, Macnair the other. Trying to stand before Voldemort wasn't going well, he could hear them talking to him and his Uncle saying something. But his mind just could not put the pieces together. He dipped slightly as Macnair let go of his arm to retrieve his invisibility cloak. Snape turned "ACCIO WAND" calling Harry's wand forward from the hall. Snape grabbed it in midair.   
  
*******   
The palms of Harry's hands were bleeding. He had a rip in the knee of his jeans. The cold cement felt good against his skin. He lay there for a while. Still dazed.   
  
"Get up boy" Snape bellowed kicking him in the shin. "Remus" Snape yelled again. He could hear the clicking of Snapes boots on the stone floor. He tried to shake the haziness from his head, Where was he? Professor Lupin was here?   
  
"Harry, come on sit up" he felt the tender touch pull him into the upright position. His eyes tried to focus. Someone was forcing him to drink something cold. He swallowed. His eyes focused and his head felt almost better, instantly. Lupin pulled him to his feet. He wasn't quite sure he understood but glad he was here.   
  
Harry saw for the first time the small house, a tea table by the bay window. A small sofa and television in the corner. The fire was already burning deeply. Harry could see right into the kitchen where Snape was standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open. Lupin steadied Harry taking him to a chair at the tea table.   
  
Lupin returned to the kitchen to talk to Snape. Harry watched this with curiosity. Lupin making violent gestures with his hands while talking to Snape. Snape reached up and touched Lupin's cheek tenderly. Then let his hand fall and looked at the floor. What was this, Snape actually touched Lupin? A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Were they a couple? The discussion looked bad. Lupin doing most of the talking and loud whispers. It did not appear nice. He sat back in the chair, his muscles relaxing, closing his eyes. Harry just didn't care.   
  
Moment's later Lupin came in carrying a tray with tea and some cakes. Setting it down on the table looking at Harry, his expression softened.   
  
"I'm going up to take a nap Remus, freshen up some" Snape sneered at Harry "let me know when Dumbledore arrives". Snape stood there for a long minute staring at Lupin. He looked as if he wanted to rush forward, his face tore with emotion one minute and was empty the next. He finally bowed his head and swept up the stairs.   
  
"Well, Harry exciting morning you're having here", Remus smiled, plopping himself down in the other chair, making up his tea.   
  
Harry looked around. "I don't understand, how did I get here? My wands a portkey?"   
  
"No, not really. Severus made this powder and all he had to do was put the powder on his hand and touch anything. It would then turn into a portkey, encase things got out of hand," he trailed off watching Harry leaned back and shut his eyes.   
  
"Snape is a Death Eater then or not," said Harry slowly.   
  
"Dumbledore will explain when he arrives. Harry, perhaps you should take a nap. The second room is already made up with a bed for you."   
  
Harry followed Lupin upstairs. On the second floor there were two bedrooms and a small bath. Harry followed Lupin to the further of the bedrooms. "Where does Professor Snape sleep?" Harry pointed to the two empty twin beds in the room.   
  
Lupin bowed his head bashfully, "he shares with me. Come on Harry into bed". Harry sat on the bed and took off his shoes. This had been the last thing he would have expected Lupin and Snape, they had hated each other so venomously, last he saw them. No, Harry though Snape had hated Lupin, - Lupin had always been rather kind toward Snape. Trying to get him to understand the situation, to include him in on the conversation. Harry continued getting undress taking off his belt and hesitated and slipped out of his jeans. His shirt was so baggy it hung like a nightshirt. In his T-shirt and boxers climbed into bed. Lupin covered him with a soft blanket.   
  
"What about my Aunt and Uncle" Harry said suddenly. Lupin looked down "I don't know Harry, I'll have that answer for you when you wake.", he brushed the boys bangs out of his eyes.   
  
Harry lay back and Lupin folded his clothes setting them on the truck at the end of the bed. "Get some rest Harry. I'll wake you when Dumbledore arrives".   
  
"Professor Lupin," Harry whispered at the light clicked off, "will you stay a, moment". Remus looked down at the child in the bed, he smiled slightly. "Sure Harry" Lupin sat down next to him and stroked his hair.   
  
"It will be okay you know." Lupin whispered. Harry shut his eyes.   


TBC…

Review


	2. Remus Lupin

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 2 Remus Lupin

  
Harry woke in the dark, shaking, he felt cold, something was wrong he could sense it right away, the air in the room had stopped moving. He could make out a dark shape crouching in the corner with their wand pulled. The shape didn't seem to be paying him any attention. He leaned over for his glasses on the nightstand, stopped midway as he caught sight of the second dark shape standing by the door. His glasses now on he could see Remus Lupin next to him in the corner and Professor Snape by the door.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry sat up.   
Lupin startled glancing at him, "Harry" he whispered "get your shoes on and be quiet".   
  
Then he heard it, the voices downstairs, shouting out in the yard.   
  
"They're coming up the stairs. Are you going to be okay Remus, I have to get down there or I'll be in trouble, myself". Snape pulled up a dark hooded cape over his head.   
  
"We should be Severus", Snape pulled Remus to his feet, sliding a hand around his hip, pressing his cheek to Remus's for just a moment, Remus leaned into the gentle touch, grasping Severus robes in his hand. Harry watched Professor Lupin's eyes as they filled with such emotion, such desire, Harry looked at the floor for just a moment and when he looked back up the two professors were pulling back from a kiss, a whispered love. Snape looked at them one last time and then disapparated downstairs.   
  
"What are we going to do? Where's Dumbledore?" Harry got off the bed and pulled his wand from his jacket pocket.   
  
"What we're going to do is climb out the window onto the rooftop. You're going to call for the broom that's on the back porch. Then you just go and don't worry about me. Head north, here's your invisibility cloak, put it on now."   
  
By the time the door banged open Harry was already out on the roof. He had the cloak over him, he could hear the broom coming. Harry turn to help Lupin out the window. Spells and curses were being yelled. Lupin felt Harry pull at his arm. "No, Harry get on the broom and go".   
  
Harry grabbed the broom "Professor, how will you go then"?   
"I'll apparate away, Harry just go". He shoved Harry away, the boy climbed on the broom and turned once more to look at Lupin. He was half in the window and half out. Lupin was yelling his own hexes. The Death Eaters on the ground were now sending up curses and hexes of their own. Lupin looked back frantically at where Harry would be, he had to make sure Harry was gone before he could go, "Get on the broom, Harry" Lupin snarled at him.   
  
Suddenly Lupin froze he stumbled back a few steps out fully on the roof. He reached a hand out for balance, which wasn't there. Harry came forward, Lupin felt his form and fell back taking the invisibility cloak with him. He was dead before he hit the ground.   
  
As Harry became visible time froze. The spells and curses had stopped. Everyone on the ground stared up at him. Harry looked around, Snape stuck his head out the window. Their eyes locked for a moment, "get him". He sent a hex. Harry felt the air rush past his head. Hexes started flying again. He jumped on his broom and took off for the woods.   
  
*****   
  
"Son of a Bitch", Snape pulled his head back in the window. Grasping the windowsill, Lupin's dead. He could hear Crabbe yelling at him, "What happened? How could you miss? He was right damn there", Snapes knees buckled, Remus was dead, grasping the windowsill. Crabbe came forward as if to attack. Voldemort put his hand up. Crabbe stopped.   
  
Lord Voldemort hadn't spoken since he had entered the house. He had stood downstairs patiently while he sent people upstairs to search. He knew that Remus Lupin was in the house he could sense the werewolf. But Harry Potter something was blocking his senses on the boy. He was toying with killing everyone in the room, the Death Eaters had failed him so much lately. Failed to get Harry at his home, had failed to get more members, had failed to get the needed botanical ingredients he was desiring. Snape had now failed twice, and while he was able to tip them off to Harry's whereabouts the first time. This last time it was getting to be too much. He needed Harry, he had plans for the boy.   
  
"CRUCIO," Voldemort bellowed, He pointed his wand, and Snape fell to his knees. Everyone else ran from the room. Snape fell back, his head jerking violently. Banging his head on the windowsill. The pain ripped from his body, blood oozed from the wound on his head. His tongue bitten, the bones in his body burned with pain, and he blacked out.   
  
  
  
  
******   
  
Snape woke in his own vomit, on the floor of the upstairs bedroom at Lupin's home. The side of his face covered, as was his robes. His head pounding, body aching he pulled himself up. Leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. This was too much, the Death Eater mark on his arm was burning. It hurt but not as bad as his head. Snape was wallowing in his own self-hatred, flashes of his mind came back. Harry had been here, fighting, Voldemort hitting him with the curse. There had been something more, Lupin, Lupin had been on the roof with Harry, Lupin was dead. Snape slid down the wall, Lupin was dead. He tried to think, no Lupin had just fallen, he tried to think had the unforgivable curse been said. Maybe Lupin was still on the ground and needed his help.   
  
"Where's Harry, Severus"?   
  
Snape looked up, Dumbledore stood before him. "Got away", he muttered. The potion master stumbled to his feet, dropping his robe from his body wiping his face off with it. Dumbledore looked questionably at Snape. Snape didn't meet his glaze, he had to get downstairs to see if Lupin was there. This curse had hurt and it was the 2nd time this week he had been hit with it. His jeans were filthy and his T-shirt was drenched with sweat, he looked out the window, but was not able to see the ground properly.   
  
He made to leave the room, "Where's Harry, Severus"?   
Snape turned and growled at the old man, facing him now, "I told you that he got away, on his broom", he had to get out side to help his love, to help him.   
"Lupin's dead" Dumbledore said sullenly.   
  
Snape was down the steps before Dumbledore had finished, slamming the door in his wake. He flung open the back door, a team of wizards were standing over Lupin preparing to transport him away. Snape could felt his knees going weak again. He stumbled back into the living room. He paced wildly like a caged animal, his rage building. Picking up the lamp and threw it through the bay window. Swearing, he ducked the glass that flew everywhere.   
  
"Severus, really, is this necessary". Dumbledore stood on the stair landing.   
  
"I know... you don't understand, But I... I..." He just wanted to go back to the safety of the castle, to have his love with him in his bed. To run his fingers through that wild mess of Lupin's hair, to see those eyes. How could he convey that message to Dumbledore? He just didn't want to be part of this anymore. The good side, the wrong side, he just wanted it all to go away.   
  
"I'll stay here wait to see if Harry returns, you go, clean up, rest"   
  
"But I can't" he remarked sarcastically, lifting his shirtsleeve to show him the death mark that was burning bright. Severus Snape disapparated away.   
  
******   
  
Harry rode his broom north as instructed. But he just couldn't get the images from his mind. Remus Lupin falling from the roof. Landing on the cold ground. Dead. Then Snape sending a Hex at him. Was this for real? Who could he trust? Snape had to be on good side or else Lupin wouldn't have let him in the house. Lupin was good, right!   
  
Not knowing where he was going, Harry decided to turn and head back to the house. Enough time had passed and no one had followed him. He sat in the treetops watching the house. There appeared to be no movement. Lupin's body was gone. All looked still. He wondered if it was a plot, for him to show himself.   
  
He was lost in thought when Professor Dumbledore appeared on the back porch. Looking around Dumbledore's eyes rested on the spot in the trees where Harry happened to be. Harry jumped on the old broom, Hedwig trailing behind him, and landed next to Dumbledore.   
  
"Ah, Harry there you are".   
  
"Snapes a Death Eater" he said breathlessly.   
  
"Yes Harry, I know. Come on inside were going back to Hogwarts. I've already sent for your things".   
  
*****   
  
Harry and Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts School via a portkey. Dobby was standing there in the fidgety manner of a house elf.   
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, Dobby be taken Harry Potter's things up to his room." He stated proudly. 

  
"Thank you Dobby, could you bring up a tray for Harry's dinner" the elf disappeared away.   


Harry looked around curiously. He was in a part of Hogwarts he had never been before. It was a round room with a fireplace in the middle with chairs gathered around it on either side. The walls were lined with books and boxes. Above the fireplace chimney were four portraits one on each side. Each painting faced a door that was constantly changing colors. The portraits waved at them just like all did in the wizarding world. The two women in the portraits blushed when Dumbledore waved back.   
  
Harry looked at the doors two were yellow, one green and one black with gray and red mixed in. Dumbledore explained "There enchanted to show the mood of the occupant inside. Yellow for the two heads of houses that are away on business. Professor Sprout is green today, and Professor Snape who is...well..."   
  
"Snape?"   
  
"Professor Snape, Harry, looks like he's having the type of day you are" Dumbledore chuckled "You'll be spending the remainder of the summer with him, for your own safety of course."   
  
"No please, what about Professor Sprout, can't I stay with her, or Hagrid what about him".   
  
"Hagrids, gone on business for me and Professor Sprout will be leaving soon to visit family." Dumbledore held up his hand "Harry it's safest for you here, in the main castle".   
  
"_Ron Weasley's,_ his father works for the Ministry of Magic, they can...."   
  
"No, Harry here is where you will stay. No Forbidden Forest, no Hogsmeade, no where that is not Hogwarts. Always in the presence of Professor Snape." With that said Dumbledore touched the door as it melted away Snape became visible threw it.   
  
They entered the small flat, it opened to a large sitting area, a sofa, tea table, and rows of books lined the walls. A large fireplace with three cauldrons boiling, this is where Snape stood stirring one of them.   
  
"_Ah_, Severus, you're back, how did things go?"   
  
Snape grunted his reply and moved to stir the next cauldron.   
  
"What are you making it smells familiar?"   
  
Snape grunted again, he began to throw ingredients into the cauldron. Ignoring the headmaster.  
  
"Yes well Harry, I'll leave you to get settled, rest up" Dumbledore clapped Harry on the back and turn to take his leave just as Dobby returned with a tray of food for Harry.   
  
"_Potter_" Harry spun around to face Professor Snape. "A few rules, I unlike the other teachers expect them to be followed?"   
  
"Professor, I'm sorry," before Harry could finish, he caught the look in Snapes eyes, murderous.   
Harry nodded reluctantly, this was definably going to be the worst summer ever. Snape started rambling off all his rules. Mostly it boiled down to don't touch any thing and don't speak unless spoken to. Pretty much the same as it was at the Dursley's.   
  
He was sent upstairs with Dobby on his heels to his new bedroom. It was small, his trunk sat at the end of the four poster bed, with green drapes and silver tiebacks. Dobby set the dinner tray on the desk and pulled the curtains closed. Harry eyed more books that lined the walls and boxes of every shape on the higher up selves.   
  
"Harry Potter, its alright, you come visit Dobby in the kitchens anytime". Dobby took his leave, as Hedwig arrived. She fluttered down to the desk and tore apart the roll on the tray. Harry climbed into bed, all he could think of at this moment was sleep.   
  
  
TBC   
Don't forget to review. 


	3. Pictures

  
Godric's Hollow   
Chapter 3: Pictures

By Tracev

  
It was near dawn, when the sky is that weird color of gray, with yellow hues. You can't quite see the sun but any second it will begin to make it's grand appearance. The wild animals, are already up, first to stir always, their morning rituals surround me. I stand in the owlery on the top floor. Owls swoop in and out. My own owl is in the distance. I can see her distinctively. She takes her time gliding through the treetops toward me. Every once in a while dipping down in a swoop to the ground to grasp her prey.   
  
I see other dark forms following suit. Only my own owl in her pure white form is beautiful in her movement, she's graceful beyond all the others. Her abilities flawless. I come down from the tower where I've been for the last several hours. I walk across the lawn toward the main castle. I hear her following me she rarely lets my out of her slight, as of late. I don't enter the castle instead I sit on the steps to watch the sunrise, she lands on my knee. I stroke her softly as she rips the head off of her kill.   
  
I feel his presence behind me long before he speaks. He's out of my line of vision. Will remain so until I turn to look directly at him. He's my shadow, he follows me just about everywhere. I think Dumbledore put him up to it. That's fine. He knows the castle as well as I do. The secret passages, the hidden rooms. The only rooms he doesn't enter is the ones I share with professor Snape. I don't even like entering those rooms.   
  
****   
  
"Come on Dobby it's time for breakfast". I follow him down to the kitchens. We're greeted with breakfast the elves overjoyed to have someone to serve, it being summer vacation and know one else is at home. Dobby sits opposite me and talks non-stop of the elves and friends. Of Winky who I rarely see. She was reassigned to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. She has seems to have found her calling there.   
  
I unfold the Daily Prophet and scan the front page. It's the same day after day. News from the east of the battle with Voldemort, to the muggle deaths in London the Death Eaters have caused. I scan the Quidditch scores of the local teams. Look at the word of the day.   
  
In the opposite bottom corner is a small head-shot of my face. A small article stating that _'I'm missing seemed to have_ _disappeared_'. There's a quote from Dumbledore saying 'that if you know where I am to owl him'. It's all part of his plan to throw people off. I laugh, I know it's probably not working. They have printed the same article since the day I left the Dursley's. The only thing that seems different this time is the article is longer by one line. I wouldn't even have noticed it except I read the post front to back everyday since I've arrived here. The last line is what bothers me, coming on Sunday 31 July _A biography of The Boy Who Lived, Voldemort Downfall and the Potter Legacy.   
_  
Potter legacy? What Potter legacy? I smile. I have never asked questions of anyone of my parents; perhaps aunt Petunia when I was younger. Since Voldemorts returned, I will say my curiosity has peaked. I have started letters to my Godfather, several times. With question about my father and mother but none of the questions seemed appropriate to ask by letter. I really had no one to speak with regarding my parent's except _their_ old friends. Sirius was on the run. Remus Lupin had die just 2 days ago, and then there's one; Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, traitor, betrayer, Death Eater, destroyer of lives, evil. I go on like this for some time. The names calling getting meaner and the language worse. I could hardly see myself having a civil conversation with him regarding my parents.   
  
*****   
  
Harry Potter laid his head down on the kitchen table. House elves around him scurry forward to clear the table. He feels Dobby pat his head as he drifts off to sleep. Vowing to think of this later, these thoughts always make him weary.   
  
Harry still saw it in his head. Remus Lupin falling, that thud of when his body hit the ground, dead. Harry replayed it in his mind over and over again. He questions himself often: What could I have done? I could have just left like he told me to then he would have apparated away. I could have pulled him onto the broom with me. I could have...   
  
He didn't know what he could have. He felt quite like he had never felt before. Worse than when Cedric Diggory died. Still he didn't cry. Each day he promised himself he would think about it soon. That he would deal with the fact that people were dying from protecting him or just by association.   
  
Harry wakes with a kink in his neck. Professor Snape is standing over him. "Is there a problem with your own bed Potter?"   
Harry rubs the sleep from his eyes glancing at the house elves as they stand back looking fearful of Snape. "No, I was eating breakfast.... I was tired".   
"Breakfast, really? It's now dinner time." Snape growled, yanking Harry to his feet. Dragging him down the corridor to the teacher's dorms. Once in there own flat Snape let go of Harry's wrist. Snape snatched a piece of paper off the table. "Did you do anything on the list, anything at all?" Snape screamed waiving the paper in his face. Harry stood still the confusion crossed his face... list?   
  
"You know why you didn't see the list? Because you haven't been here all night. Slept in Hagrids hut, then in the Owlery and then slept in the kitchens. Is there a problem Potter?"   
  
"No, I just ...I can't sleep...I ...have..." Harry fluttered his hands nervously.   
  
"I want the contents on this list done today, you will be sorry if it is not." Snape slammed the paper on the table, knocking over a vial of potion. Snape pulled his wand, Harry stepped back half-expecting Snape to hex him. Instead he just cleaned up the mess.   
  
Snape looked at Harry with disdain, _'kids'_ how did he get stuck with this one. He wants Dumbledore to trust him with Harry, but this really is too much. He remembered Dumbledore's lecture prior to Harry's arrival, have patience, be understanding, show compassion. He had hardly understood what Dumbledore was trying to tell him. Kids need discipline, order, and structure. Show emotions or concern and they will play to that weakness, he had argued.   
  
"Just get on with it Potter" he sent Harry upstairs to complete the list.   
Harry glanced at it frowning.   
  
1) Add ingredients (on table) to cauldron number 3 at noon, (Well he had missed that.)   
2) Clean up his room   
3) Finish homework, and some extra reading rounded out the list.   
  
He stood in the doorway to his room. Thinking he could unpack, that would take care of task one. That would keep his mind off Remus and what an ass Snape was being. He changed into his pajamas.   
  
*****   
  
Harry sat on the floor of his bedroom, his trunk lay open before him. He had slowly begun unpacking. He first hung up his school robes and then sorted out his schoolbooks. He planed to finish all his summer homework in the next few days anyway, and then he would have the rest of the summer to do as he pleased. No list needed.   
  
He went back to the trunk. He was quite amazed at all the wizard things he had accumulated in such a short time. There was the sneakoscope, a live chess set, broom-servicing kit, lot of joke items, wizard candy, a penknife set Sirius had given him. The invisibility cloak that was once his fathers. He felt the silky material, it really was unlike anything you ever felt before. Like silk woven into water, if that was possible. Harry smiled, he wondered where his father had gone in it, probably everywhere since he was one of the makers of the Marauder's map. "That's what I should do " he whispered to himself. Harry lay lazily on the floor of his thinking of all the places he could explore with the cloak. He looked over each item, smiling remembering who gave him the birthday and Christmas presents, and his trips with Ron to Hogsmeade.   
  
At the bottom of the trunk lay a long forgotten book, the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwart's. Harry nervously fingered the Hogwarts emblem on the cover. He felt a tinge of guilt he didn't look at the photo album often. It was hard to see his parents. To see how happy they had once been. To see all the family and friends that surrounded them.   
  
Yet Harry willed himself to open the album at a random place. His parent's face immediately smiled at him. His mother waved, beaming up at him. His father waved and hugged his mother tightly. There were pictures of their wedding, birthdays, holidays, picnics, and just them having a good time.   
  
There were so many people in the pictures. Sirius was in some, some of the people he recognized from when he had looked in the Mirror of Erised. Some he had no idea, Harry carefully pulled a picture from the hinges that held it in place. He checked on the back to see if anyone had written the names of the people on it. They hadn't. He'll have to ask Sirius when he saw him next if he knew these people.   
  
Harry placed the photo back, and continued to flip threw the album. He stopped when he saw a picture of his father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He tugged at the photo and held it close to his face. Their arms were all around each other's shoulders. His father with his hair all crazy and Sirius messing it up more. Remus smiled shyly and Peter trying to stand in the middle, but Sirius was all over the place bumping into everyone. They were smiling and being playful with each other. Once in a while they would stand still and wave at him. But then they went back to their game.   
  
Harry watched with interest. Peter seemed to want expectance from his friends. Trying to stay in the middle, to be part of their game. The others seemed to ignore him except to push him aside. His father stood still taking whatever Sirius did to him. Remus smiled easily at the antic's of the two, standing his ground with ease. Only Peter had to struggle to keep up. To make himself known.   
  
Harry shook his head, couldn't they see that he would be the one to turn on them. Didn't they have any clues, that it would be Peter to betray them? Perhaps that was not something you would think possible from your friends. He knew that Ron and Hermione would never betray him.   
  
Harry looked at his father, Sirius was now whispering in James ear, something that made him laugh. Tears swelled in Harry's eyes. "No" he whispered to himself "I won't". He pressed his eyes tightly shut. Then looked at Lupin, he was leaning casually against the border of the picture, he played with a ring that was on a silver chain around his neck. Every once in a while Lupin would look down at the ring and smiling sheepishly, love. Harry had never seen love like this, had it been Snape back then as well. That look in his eyes, it made your knees go we, that smile. Harry took a final look at Sirius, he was straightening his shirt.   
  
It suddenly occurred to him. What would he due if Sirius died? He didn't think he would be able to live if Sirius wasn't there for him. Of course he had only known Sirius existed for the last two years, but still he had grown quite fond of him, in that short time. It really was the only remaining link to his father and mother. Except for Peter Pettigrew and Harry hardly felt he would be able to hold his temper the next time he came in contact with Peter. The Traitor. The tears disappeared, as he got slightly angry. He could just see the next time he met Peter, _Oh, can you tell be a bit about mum and dad, yeah know before you betrayed them.   
_  
Harry thought not. He looked at the picture again was there anything that told him about what Peter was about to do. How he was about to betray his best friends. He didn't see anything. He took the picture and tucked it in his pocket. He needed his father by him now. He needs the comfort of his face, of his eyes.   
  
Harry set the album back in the trunk and shut the lid. He crawled into the four poster bed and pulled the curtains around him. The curtains were green with silver tiebacks. They were very nice and comforting looking, even though they were the color of Slytherins, but that's the price you pay for staying with Professor Snape the Slytherin head of house. He looked one last time at the picture and fell asleep.   
  
*****


	4. Damn It

Godrics Hollow

Chapter 4 Damn It

By Tracev

Harry woke with a cry, sweat dripped from him. He was on the floor having fallen out of bed. He looked at the darken room, "_My god, where am I",_ he whispered. The curtains were green. The windows were set high in the wall with moonlight pouring through them. 

"Potter" .

Harry turn to see who had whispered his name. Snape stood in the door way in his black boxers, and socks. "Can't we get through one night in peace" Snape rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he bent to help Harry to his feet. 

"I'm fine..." 

"Shut up Potter, I didn't ask how you were." Snape snapped yanking him to his feet, Harry crawled into the bed as Snape began to hurl the covers and pillows back on the bed. He stood there trying to work out the knots Harry had kicked the sheets into, finally wiggling out a shoe. He held it up, "Going some place in the middle of the night?" 

"_No_" Harry replied quickly "must have just fallen asleep with them on." Snape tossed the shoe to Harry and leaned into the boy, "If you even make an attempt to leave this castle or sneak out, I'll kill you".

Harry could see the hate in the mans eyes, the pain, he was blaming him for the death of Lupin. The eyes tell such stories. Snape turned to leave the room, "Professor, I'm sorry about professor Lupin, I…didn't mean for this to happen. He..."

Harry stopped, he could see the rage building in Snapes face, the anger. Snape reached forward grabbing Harry by collar of his pajamas, pulling him forward, their faces mere inches apart, "Don't talk of things you don't know _boy_" Snape growl was so low, so dangerous, Harry only nodded this was the first time he actually fear Snape. Snape had scared him in the past, but this was fear, he could see the craziness, which coursed through those veins. Snapes desire to truly hurt him, kill him.

Snape dropped Harry back on the bed and left the room. "Damn kid" he muttered. The nerve of that boy trying to apologize to him for Lupin's death, as if that would ever be enough. That Boy, had takes so much from everyone he came in contact with. He took Lupin from him, Cedric Diggory from his parents, and who knows how many more he'll take from others. Falling out of bed, screams in the night. How had his Aunt and Uncle put up with this? It was going to be a trial putting up with Potter. The damn kid was wondering around all over the castle, falling asleep everywhere. The stupid kid was a mess. Unorganized, disoriented, and lost. Each day he had to hunt him down, all over the castle. Well starting how he would put a stop to that. Discipline is what Potter needed. 

***** 

Snape stood over Harry as he slept. The boy was clutching a shoe to his chest like a teddy bear. A picture clutched in his small hand. Snape bent over him to get a look at it, seeing it was a picture of James and Lupin and friends. He had pictures of Lupin? Snape had to repress the urge to tear the room apart looking for more pictures. He frowned, where the hell had he gotten that. The Potter house had been completely destroyed, he supposed Black could have sent it to him. Harry was curled up in a ball in the fetal position. Snape frowned again. Then prodded Harry awake with his wand. They were off to the woods today. Full moon tonight would mean that most of the flowers were ripe and ready to be picked. They also had another mission today, Silkweed was growing like crazy and it all had to be destroyed.

**** 

Harry came down for breakfast, sitting opposite Professor Snape. Snape eyed him, poured him some tea and then poured in a shot of Whiskey. 

"A toast Potter, Happy 15th" he held up his cup as Harry picked up his cup, sniffed it and clinked his cup to Snapes. He sipped the tea and brew, not bad really, and finished it off. "Did the paper come yet".

"_No_"

"There's suppose to be article about me in it today".

"Yes, the life of a _celebrity, I_ understand, want to make sure your name is spelled correctly and all" Snape smirked, he had to remain calm, composure. It had been a week since Lupin's death, a week, he would deal soon. Snape poured himself another drink, gulping in all. Harry watched with interest, as Snape poured another and then another drink. He had never seen anyone drink like this before and all before dawn. 

It was slightly before dawn when they set off for the woods. Harry watched the sky. It really was an eerie time of day, the morning. To many shadows, animals were moving around. Harry follows Snape deeper into the woods. He didn't use the path but walked straight in as if he knew where he was going. Which Harry supposed he did. 

Snape final settled on a part of the forest that Harry had never been to before. It was a type of farm really all the plants lined up in neat rows waiting to be harvested. He assumed that this was something that Hagrid usually did or that Professor Sprout over looked. Snape assigned him to a row to pick berries with his dragon hide gloves on. He was to keep his eyes open for Silkweed if he was to find it he was to set fire to it. Snape wandered off to another field down the way and out of sight. 

Professor Snape parked him self on a large rock. He had no intentions of picking berries or anything else that would be considered work. He instead pulled out the Daily Prophet and begun to read, to try and focus his eyes finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. True to their word they had indeed run an article on Potter, Voldemort and theories of how he could be stopped. They also had run a picture of the Potter family and the house in Godric Hollow, from back in it's heyday. Snape frowned. After reading it he did what he promised Dumbledore and destroyed the paper. Potter was not to see it under any circumstance.

***

Harry and Snape headed back to the castle late in the afternoon. Professor Flitwick stood in Snapes kitchen and was icing a birthday cake. "When did you get back" Snape growled. 

"Just this afternoon." Snape sent Harry upstairs to freshen up. As soon as he was out of sight, he started in on Flitwick. 

"Look Filius just take him for a few days get him out of my hair. There are things I have to deal with for a few days, things I need to tie up." 

"Yes Severus, I heard about Remus and I'm so sorry." He hesitated to go one with the subject Snape was always shy about his relationship with Remus. It's not that it was a secret, Flitwick knew that any relationship Snape had he would be shy about, he was such a private person. He chose his word carefully, "Dumbledore trusted you with Harry and he's been bounced around so much and it's just another month". 

"Look, he's not that hard to take care of, it's just that he wakes up in the night screaming. He keeps disappearing all over the castle. I'm not good with this sort of thing."

"Severus, just use your head, we're teachers after all, you have to have some understanding of children, don't you?" 

"No" Snape flinched at this, childern indeed. 

"You were a child once, don't you remember, give him a hug after he falls out of bed, tell him it will be ok and then go back to bed. Isn't that what your mum would have done?"

"No, she wouldn't have." 

"I'm sorry, Severus. Where is he? The cakes ready"

"I'll get him," Snape yelled for Harry. Damn he hated birthdays. "Harry" he yelled again. Got no response and stomped upstairs. Harry sat in a crumpled heap on the floor, wrapping paper littered the floor. "Potter, get a move on" Snape stood in the doorway snarling. 

Harry didn't move he held his knees to his chest rocking, his face buried in them. "Potter?" Snape came into the room, "Potter"? He asked again. Then he noticed the owls sitting on the desk, the open packages that had come from friends. The small presents, wrapping paper, ribbons, cards, a small cake, and a tin of fudge. The newspaper clippings on the floor, Harry rocked clutching one in his hands. Snape bent down next to the boy looking at the article, the photo, it was of the house pre destruction and post, the graves of lost parents.

A small noise escaped the boy, it wasn't a cry but something deep in him, a growl. Hatred ready to escape. "Potter"? Snape reached for the clipping. Harry suddenly sat up "Where's the paper from today, the whole thing." His eyes were wild with rage and fury.

"It didn't come today". 

"I bet it did and you hid it from me".

"Why would I?" Snape snarled.

"Because you or maybe Dumbledore didn't want me to see it. To see all the reasons Voldemorts after me. To see how big my family was? How Voldemort slowly wiped out each Potter? To see _who_ I really am. I want to see this house, to see where my parents are buried." Harry was now screaming. He jumped up pacing the room, like a caged animal, wishing to escape, "I want to see it NOW" his fists clenched it tight knots. He looked around, the owls took flight, in the shouting.

Snape stood and as calmly as he could muster "Sirius will take you. He is your Godfather".

"And if I never see him again? Then who will take me? I want you to take me _NOW_".

"Then owl Dumbledore and he will take you" Snape said getting equally mad. Harry raced from the room, down the steps, where professor Flitwick stood "Harry" he calmly raised his hands, "Please this will be much easier when Dumbledore is here". 

"Take me to my families house." He hovered over the small Professor. Harry was almost pleading but the angry was still in his voice.

"There's nothing there Potter" Snape said coming down the stairs "it was reduced to rubble. It's just a empty lot now."

"I want to see this empty lot then" Harry backed up, they didn't understand, their parents weren't killed like this. His eyes scanned the room. He needed away out of here. Snape blocked the stairs and Flitwick stood in front of the door, he thought of knocking him over and grabbing his broom from his room. But he knew what he had to do, the fire was already burning and always was in a potion masters house. He grabbed the bottle off the shelf and threw the Floo Powder in "_Godrics Hollow_" and jumped.

"Son of a Bitch" Snape sprang across the room. Grabbed the Floo Powder "Get Dumbledore" he yelled at Flitwick and jumped himself.

TBC 

Don't forget to review. 


	5. Thickets

  
Godric's Hollow  
Chapter 5: Thickets  
By Tracev  
  
  
It's kind of crazy now that I think of it. That I didn't run or hide, I mean common sense would have told me he was right on my heels. Though I'm not sure at that moment if it would have stopped me. But still I should have run, should have taken off. Then perhaps I wouldn't have found what I had. Then we, really I, wouldn't have stumbled across it. I wish I had never come across that door.  
  
*******  
  
The overgrown landscape was a terror all on it's own. The trees hung with ancient moss, the land beneath Harry thick with debris. Harry lay there on the red clay ground, the only part of the land with out a weed or grass particle on it. It was a perfect square, as if no living thing could penetrate the ground beneath it and live. He stood slowly, looking around for the fireplace he was to have fallen out of, but there was nothing there. He spun around in all directions, there was nothing at all. No village, or houses for as far as the eye could see. He stood on the top of a small hill that slopped down to a small pond. Where a fishing dock was crumpling into the water. Beyond that was a wild tangle of what he suppose had once been a lush garden.  
  
Where was Godrics Hollow? He was quite sure he had spoken the words clearly when he jumped into the fireplace. He had expected a village, towns people, shops, something similar to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Harry stared in all directions, 'maybe the Floo shoot had thrown him out? He supposed that could have happened. The Floo dust crystals litter the ground, what little had come through with him. He hurried them into a neat pile, trying to save as many crystals as possible. He hastily shoved them into his pocket. As soon as he found a village he could just head back to Hogwarts.  
  
Several owls flew overhead, he watched their path as they flew toward an old dead oak tree. He was quite amazed he rarely ever saw owls outside of Hogwarts. A scurry in a bush nearby brought him back to his surroundings. Two garden gnomes ran from a nearby bush, down the hill and disappeared. "But gnomes are only in wizarding homes, aren't they?"  
  
"Potter" Snape yanked Harry's arm shaking him "What the hells wrong with you? How did you plan on getting back? Dumbledore's going to be pissed".  
  
Snape looked furious, he actually appeared to be foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Godrics Hollow?" Snape turned surveying the land. "I believe" he looked around in slight confusion.  
  
"Isn't it a village? Where's the fireplace?"  
  
Snape turned again as the bushes shook and more gnomes ran off.  
  
"It could be the name of the your parents house. As far as the fireplace well, as long as it once stood here and is still connected to the Floo network you'll still drop out of it or where it once was…I suppose" he said this more to himself than to Harry. It was sort of hard to take it all in. The land seemed to sense people were there. The gnomes came up from their gnome hole for a look at them. More owls were arriving. But he just couldn't get over the fact it was just an empty lot. He had been expecting something more, like the remains of a house or a pathway leading to the house. There wasn't even a road or driveway.  
  
"Well don't you know if this was my parents home?"  
  
"How the hell would I know, it's not like they invited me over for tea. I never saw your parents again after school."  
  
Snape turned round and round still trying to figure out how he was going to get Harry back to the castle. He supposed they could hike into a village. There had to be a road here somewhere.  
  
"Where's are my parents buried?"  
  
"I suppose in the garden over there." He gestured across the pond. "You might as well go see it while were here, perhaps Dumbledore will arrive in the mean time with a portkey for you." He let go of Potters arm, causing the boy to stumble a few paces.  
  
*******  
  
They set off down the hill toward the garden. The process was hard and slow. There was no path down the hill. It was over grown with crazy vines and saw grass that kept cutting you, like little paper cuts. Harry was hinder even more so by the over size shoes that he wore, they had once been his cousin Dudley's. The shoes kept getting tangled in the grass. He bent down to tie his shoe, adjusting the other one. Snape took the opportunity to slip out of his robes. Underneath he wore black pants and a gray T-shirt. He folded the robes into a tight ball and tapped with his wand, causing them to disappearing in thin air.  
  
Harry watched with amusement, it still amazed him after all this time that he was part of this world, of this magic. He wondered often how he ever got on in life with out magic.  
  
Snape lowered his wand arm sticking the wand in his back pocket. Harry saw it for just a moment. The black mark on his inside left arm. A skull with a snake that surrounded it, it was the size of a sickle. Snape straighten his shirt, he watched Harry watching him, his eyes burned black. Harry felt his scar tingle for just a moment, and then it was gone.  
  
They walked in silence for a long time and were almost to the pond, when Harry tripped and fell.  
  
"Oh good God, Potter, you're almost as klutzy as Longbottom".  
  
Harry struggled to untangle himself from the grass. He could have sworn it was alive, just like devils snare he had encountered in his first year at Hogwarts. It was covering him. Snape yanked him to his feet. He stood there dusting himself off and picking the tickets from his hair, when Snape bent down. He ripped the grass a way from a piece of wood that lay there on the ground.  
  
He uncovered a mid size piece of wood it appeared to be a door with out a handle. Snape knelt next to it and grasp the wood in an attempt to lift it open. "AHHHHHH" he yelled quickly yanking his hands back. His hands swelled with blisters. Just as quickly the blisters disappeared and his hands were normal again. Harry stared at Snapes hands.  
  
To this day he doesn't know what made him do it. But he reached down and lay both of his own hands on the door. The door vanished as if it never was. Snapes stared in disbelief.  
  
The hollow opened to a series of steps leading to an underground cavern. "Do you think my parents knew this was here?" Harry whispered.  
  
Snape ignored the question. He had his own suspicions at this moment and didn't want to discuss them with Potter. "Wands out Potter, you first."  
  
Harry walked slowly down the steps with Snape closely at his heels. The corridor was long and seemed to be in a continuous curve. Nothing lined the stone walls except the torches that lit as a person neared them. Finally the hall ended giving way to a sort of midsize game room.  
  
It had a casual sitting area with two sofas placed in front of a small fireplace. A tea table, several other game tables with chess and checkers set on them ready to be played. A wall was lined with books, over stuffed reading chairs sat before it. Harry stood in the middle of the room, "look at that, it's the same portrait that's in the teachers dorm" Harry gestured at the painting of the old man above the fireplace. The man had on red robes with gold tassels, he had a large sword tucked in his belt loop. "Hey, it says Godric Gryffindor", Harry continued.

Snape came up behind Harry to read the nameplate under the painting for himself.  
  
"Shit, oh shit" Snape slapped himself in the head.  
  
"What?" Harry whorled around to stare at him, but Snape was already backing off toward the door.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor, Godrics Hollow. The Legend of Gryffindor Hollow" Snape was muttering, a cry of desperation.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Don't you get it Potter. Godric Hollow isn't a village like we thought. These tunnels are the Hollows that Godric Gryffindor built hence Godrics Hollow. Only a true Gryffindor could have opened the door.... Legend has it that Godric built these hollows under his house, these enchanted tunnels. This must be what Voldemort wants you for. These hollow are magical, they hold secrets only a Gryffindor would know."  
  
Harry looked over the room. There were no other paintings in it. He turned to look at Snape again. "That means… I'm a …True Gryffindor… a descendent?"  
  
"It would appear so" Snape said slowly, trying to take it all in.  
  
A small squeal brought both teacher and student out of their thoughts. From the other doorway a small creature took off running. Snape took off after it with his wand pulled. They ran down another corridor. Snape stopped suddenly Harry slammed into the back of him. He grabbed Harry and pulled him in front of him. He held the boy around the chest with one hand, his wand raised in the other.  
  
Harry felt weak kneed, Snape pulled him closer to his chest, he could feel the warmth instantly. Snape didn't let go of Harry unsure of what the house elves were up to.  
  
A small army of house elves stood before them with their own wands pulled. A small staring contest ensued. Finally the smallest of the elves came forward. He appeared to be the ringleader. He climbed on to a kitchen chair, but still barely came even with Harry's chest.  
  
"Who are, ye?"  
  
Snape tighten his grip on Harry as if to silence him. "I'm Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". He hesitated on giving them Harry's name. So few creatures could be trusted now a day. The elf leaned into them, " 'nd the boy" he looked directly into Harry's eyes. He lowered his wand, and ran his finger over Harry's scar. Snape was about to slap his hand away when the elf spoke "didn't think we'd see ya to after graduation, Harry Potter".  
  
Chatter broke out among the elves.  
  
"You know me"?  
  
"You were only a ba'by last I saw ye. You 'ook like your father did at your age."  
  
Another elf came forward and guided Harry to a long table and beckoned them both to sit. Other elves brought tea and crumpets to the table. The head elf came and sat down opposite Harry and Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm Gaden, your father left me in charge should anything happen to him. We've kept the chambers clean, neat, organized." He smiled proudly at him while pouring them tea and sat buttering the crumpet.  
  
"Did you come to rebuild the house." He said excitably.  
  
"No' Harry whispered.  
  
"When will ya".  
  
Harry looked at Snape, who was watching the elves as if they were evil. "Well," he finally spoke "I don't really have the money to rebuild right away".  
  
The elf fell off his chair, jumped to his feet and took off from the room. Everyone looked after him in amazement. He reappeared in the doorway, "Well come on".  
  
They followed the elf through many rooms. Other sitting areas, storage rooms, bedrooms, he ran at such a pace that several times he had to double back so that Harry and Snape could catch up. They finally came through a set of double oak doors that opened to a huge library.  
  
The library had high vaulted ceilings, the ceiling actually was a set of glass windows that showed the bottom of the pond they had saw topside. Merpeople and other creatures floated by. The elf led them past rows and rows of books. Some books appeared so brittle. Then there was a row that was nothing but boxes of all shapes and sizes. Library tables stood with hundreds of candles and lit as they neared them. Comfortable reading chairs were scattered here and there. Harry didn't know where to look. Snape refused to put his wand away.  
  
The elf stopped in front of the largest fireplace Harry had ever seen. It took up one whole wall. In a little knob in the corner were several dozen drawers. Each drawer was a different wood type, all-different sizes and shapes. Harry thought it looked quite lovely, almost enchanting. Each drawer was an individual, each had a different handle. Some were metal, jeweled, pull knobs and some were tassels of a variety of different colors and styles.  
  
Harry watched the portrait above the fireplace. It was of a group of men including Godric Gryffindor, they were whispering among themselves.

"Pick a drawer, 'arry Potter".  
  
Harry surveyed each drawer, he slowly reached out his hand for one, when Snape slapped his hand away.  
  
"You need to wait for Dumbledore to arrive." He spat at Harry. "We don't know what happens when you open that drawer".  
  
"Magic happens, it's 'arry's destiny" the elf replied, "Go on 'arry',  
  
Snape made as if to grab Harry's hand but Harry ducked under him and grasped the handle of the drawer of his choice and yanked it open.  
  
There sat a willow wand it was small, almost as small as child's toy wand. It sat upon a red and gold velvet cushion. Harry reached his hand into pick the wand up when it started to vibrate. Several gold and scarlet sparks emerged from its tip as he lifted it into the air. The wand turned in his opened hand. It hovered a moment and then took off. It shot out the side door staircase, Harry took off after the wand. Snape followed at the same hurried pace as best he could.  
  
When Snape reached the third landing gasping the stitch in his side he could see Harry was at least two flights of stairs ahead of him. He reached the finally landing gasping for air.  
  
Harry stood at the foot of the hill. Snape came even with him, finally catching his breath. Gone were the tangles of weeds, the hill had become a lush field of green. Flowers stood around the base of trees, a stone path of steps led up the hill. Snape followed Harry's eyes. The wand was moving frantically across the hill.  
  
The wand appeared to be stitching across the skyline. Back and forth it moved, in its wake the beginnings of a house appeared. Stone, wood, glass seemed to magically appear. There stood before them a proper manor house. Gold stars emitted every where. A back porch was finished, the wand now worked furiously on the roof.  
  
The wand finally stopped, emerging from the fog was a white 2-story house, with brown trim  
  
.  
  
Harry stood shaking, he knew this house. This was his parent's house, this is where he lived as a baby. This is where all the Potter families had lived, he could feel it coursing through his blood. This was his house. The familiarity of it was almost overwhelming.  
  
Harry took off running for the house. He could hear Snape yelling at him to stop. Harry threw open the back door. A large kitchen appeared before him. He didn't know what he had expected as he entered his families home. He crept slowly down a hallway that led to the main parts of the house. Paintings lined the walls, small knickknacks here and there. Once in the entranceway he saw the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor, the Potter family crest was set in tile in the entranceway. He traced the tile with the toe of his shoe.  
  
The double doors on the right side were closed. Harry reached out a shaking hand for the door. He closed his eyes and slowly through the doors open. Were they here he wondered? He opened one eye spotting the tea table. "Dad" Harry whispered, he had the sudden urge to race from room to room searching for his parents. The room was a study, a large desk sat in the middle. Books lined one whole wall.  
  
He looked back at the tea table by the large bay window, he could see it in his minds eye. His father reading the Sunday newspaper, his mother sitting opposite chatting away. He glided his fingertips over the table, chills spilled down his spine. He could see himself as a baby sitting at their feet playing happily with his blocks. Harry grasped the edge of the table, "Mum" he whispered. Tears came to the surface, but he fought them back like he did his whole life.  
  
Harry turned surveying every aspect of the room  
  
He stopped, hanging over the fireplace was a painting he had seen in his dreams. He inched a step closer, as if he feared the painting that hung above the fireplace. His parents arm in arm, his mother with her flowing red hair and emerald eyes. _You have your mothers eyes_ His fathers unruly black hair, _I know your tired of hearing this Harry but_ _you look remarkably like you father_, Harry stared at them, they waved at him smiling. He felt his knees go weak, jostled between his parents was a person he rarely thought of. 

They look at him with such love, such gentle care, concern and admiration. It was him, it was he, as a baby, pre lighting bolt scar. Pre living in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, pre being under fed, pre un-cared for, pre unloved. It was the portrait of a happy family. He could hear it in his head, he could hear it all around him, _them_, his parents calling him son. Him learning to say _mama_, _da da_, he could hear it. The walls were whispering the words to him. "Mum, Dad," he whispered the words he had never allowed himself to say, not since he was a 1yr old child had he uttered them.  
  
Harry collapsed to his knees. His head felt like it was spinning. His mind spun with _what if… what could have been.  
_  
Snape stood in the doorway, he watched the Boy Who Lived collapse to the floor. He saw the tears glisten the boys' eyes. He saw the brave boy who was so proud, so strong, he saw him crumble. Snape saw for the first time the boy who was the savior of the wizarding world, was just a child. Snape looked up, the howl that escaped the child was frightening. The pain filled the room. The tears Harry fought to keep in would not be held at bay any longer. The tears of anguish were fighting to free themselves and they did, great gasps of sobs. The child lay withering on the  
floor to deal by himself with the fright of being an orphan, of being Harry Potter, of being alone in the world… always.  
  
Snape did something he had never done before, he crossed the room in three long strides sank to the floor and gathered the child up in his arms and held him.  
  
Harry was half-aware of Snape doing this, half-aware of the strong arms that held him, of the kind words that came from his potion master. He did feel the man stroke his hair telling him it would be okay. The soft soothing touch of someone who was consoling a child. The touch a parent gives a child. Harry cried into Snapes chest. Snape gave him a squeeze. Inhaling the scent of the boy in his arms, the smell of innocence, fresh air. Snape rested his head on Harry's, he marveled at how warm he was, how innocent. Snape closed his eyes, mumbling to himself that 'that this was wrong' after all the child was in pain. He didn't need the extra hassle, of a professors who was feeling… feeling what he didn't know. Maybe he missed Lupin too much. Maybe he missed the feel of someone in his arm at night… he just didn't know.

But to bodies pressed together, no matter how innocent, should not arouse such thoughts, such reactions in his body. Should they? Snape hated himself for the thought but he didn't let go of the boy in his lap.  
  
****  
  
Harry woke in his bed back at Hogwarts. The green curtains drawn, he pulled them back to see that it was quite late at night. The moonlight shined bright through the room. He padded downstairs. Snape was sitting in front of the only light in the room, the fireplace. He held a large tumbler of whiskey in his hand. The bottle lay open on the table next to him, half gone. Harry crept over to him and sat down on the sofa. He laid his head down on Snapes knee watching the flickering flames of the fire. Snape woke from his troubled mind, reached down and stroked the child's black hair "It'll be okay Harry" he whispered.  
  
Harry sat up, whispering, "I'm sorry… about Lupin… dragging you to Godrics Hollow…" bowing his head "everything…I'm sorry about everything". Severus watched the boy babble on… getting all flustered with his words. He's not sure what made him do it, perhaps it was the alcohol or the heat of the fire, but he reached out a finger and tilted Harry's chin up toward him, kissing those soft lips, hushing the boy. _A quiet moment.  
  
_Harry closed his eyes, those lips on his, the taste of the whisky, of the fire they sat before, a faint taste of chocolate. Harry felt Severus pull back, he partly opened his eyes, Professor Snape was leaning his head back on the sofa passed out. Harry watched his potion master sleep, watched the heavy fall of his chest, he looked so warm. Harry pulled the quilt off the back of the sofa and pulled it around them, he snuggled into warmth of the man next to him resting his head on his chest. If on instinct Snape lazily placed his hand on Harry's head pulling him closer to him, and they slept. 

* * *

  


TBC.

Don't forget to Review.


	6. Draco

Godric's Hollow.   
Chapter 4: Join.   
By Tracev.   
Draco's POV.   
  
I watch my father as he walks up the driveway. My father hates to walk, why he doesn't apparate I don't know. I watch him from my upstairs bedroom. He looks tired and sad. The war is taking its toll on everyone. Unlike popular opinion my father is not a bad man. Yes he's strict, he has certain beliefs, that I as his only son sometime don't even understand. He believes that Malfoy's are superior to all others, except maybe a few. He believes in purebloods, family lines. For as much as he hates other wizard families he admires that they have remained loyal to the pureblood lines. I can't really say I disagree with this. I haven't seen any evidence otherwise.   
  
"Draco" he bellows from the downstairs entranceway. I take off at a run, I like to hear what happens at the Death Eaters meetings. He tells me everything so that I learn of their ways. I haven't been asked to join yet though I know the time will be soon. Probably on my 15th birthday, in one weeks time.   
  
I make my way down the steps when I catch sight of my father's face. He looks at me, there's something I've never seen in his eyes before. It's not rage or anger, he looks as if he's been crying. His face is red and puffy. I inch down the steps, he takes my hand and gently leads me to his private study. I've only been in this room once before. I was in serious trouble then.   
  
He sits in his seat behind the desk still clutching my hand. He grasps for the other hand, looking at the ground and pulls me into an embrace. He's hugging me. I think he's crying. He hugs me so tight my arms are pined to my side. I don't know what to do, it's been a long time since my father has hugged me. He ruffles my hair, running his hands through it, petting me. He pulls me more toward him, onto his lap. I haven't sat on his lap since I was a child. "Father" I whisper "what's wrong?"   
  
He gives me another quick squeeze, he smells like whisky, like the wind outside, like he's been sitting at a fireplace, for hours.   
  
"Vince and Greg are dead" he whispers. I look at him in shocked silence. What did he say? "NO, No"   
  
I howl in pain. He pulls me into a tight hug. My body shakes as I collapse into him. I've crumble into a little ball. He's holding me, rocking me. My mother stands in the doorway looking at the ground. I don't know how long he held me.   
  
****   
  
I wake in my bed. My best friends dead. I can't fathom the idea, is it really true? I've known them since we were babies. I leap out of my bed, still in my cloths from earlier. I burst into my parent's room. My father instinctively pulls his wand. "Draco" he says sleepily realizing it his son.   
  
"How did it happen" I'm so angry now, I want revenge, I will have revenge, I pace like some rabid caged animal.   
  
He knows my real question, is not this. He sits up, and gives me a real look. He's looking at me as if it's the first time in a long time he's looked at me. He knows I want to hurt this person. To give them back ten folds what they have done to my friends. It will not be pain free, I don't want to just curse them and they're dead. I want to torture, to inflict pain. I will be brutal, I will kill. My father smiles at me, reminding me that their parents will want some revenge of there own. He sends me off to bed with promises that in the morning the training will begin, that I will soon join this elite group.   
  
I go to my room but I can not sleep, I'm to full of energy. I pace the room, whispering the forbidden curse "Imperio" I say it over and over again. I want to learn, I want to have the power to control, to be the one that will determine your lifes out come. "Crucio, Crucio" that's my favorite, to inflict pain, to see someone on the ground begging for mercy, begging for it to stop. I chuckle to myself.   
  
The last one, the most feared one. "Avada Kedavra" I say this one the softest, at first I doubt I even said it. I don't say it again. I don't know what happens when it's just whispered and I don't want to find out. There's no counter cure, no throwing the curse off, it's just death. You can't fight it, just death.   
  
***   
  
Draco finally stops pacing and settles into bed. Yes in the morning this will be settled. His father will allow him to perform the forbidden curses. He will join the Deatheaters willingly. He lies there in bed and pulls up his shirtsleeve. Looking at the pale skin that is there. Soon it will bare the mark of membership. Soon he will be part of the group.   
  
As he settles into sleep, there is no thought of what is to come, no doubt of what he is about to do. He does not think of his destiny. Yet he does not sleep easily, for at last second before he is conquered by sleep one-thought pops into his head and at what price is your membership.   
  
****   
  
The Malfoy property was one of the oldest properties in all of Great Britain. The property has been in the Malfoy family for over twenty-nine generations. It was charmed long ago so that underage wizards and dark arts magic could be performed on the property with out detection form the meddling Ministry of Magic. The Malfoy manor is a pleasant three story house with servant quarters, a garage was added five decades ago. Swimming pool, a chain of small lakes connected threw underground tunnels. Hills stood on either side of the house. A large pitch that was a make shift Quidditch field, was the back lot. This is where father and son stood now.   
  
Draco stood outside with his father both with their wands raised. Draco aimed at the rabbit cage "Avada Kedavra" he yelled. The rabbit twitched, but did not die. They had been at this most of the morning, he had yet to successfully kill even the smallest of field mice. Draco knew his father was on his last nerve and was very disappointed in his lack of progress. Draco just couldn't get out of his head he was going to kill an innocent living thing, this was not war or survival, this was just practice.   
  
"Concentrate Draco, Concentrate", Lucius smirked "again".   
  
Draco locked eyes with the rabbit "Avada Kedavra" he screamed throwing as much force as he could into it. The rabbit twitched, shaking, just die. Draco muttered grinding his teeth and the rabbit fell over dead. Draco slowly lowered his wand arm. He father clapped him merrily on the back "Good job, Draco, when you turn fifteen in a weeks times there shouldn't be any problem with you joining us."   
  
Draco could barely hear what was being said as he walked toward the rabbit cage. He reached his hand out to touch the rabbit. "Never touch what you kill Draco," Lucius clutched Draco's hand back "never". Lucius studied his son. Draco couldn't resist, he tore his hand from his father grip. He opened the cage and lifted the rabbit out, it was soft, still warm. He turned it over and over, not a mark on it, just dead in his arms. He looked at his father "It gets easier each time you do it. Just remember kill or be killed. They won't think twice about hitting you with the curse, and BAM your dead."   
  
Draco put the rabbit back in it's cage "kill or be killed" he muttered. His father said it often, but now he understood, now the words had meaning, now he knew the consequences. Draco ran for the house into his room and stripped of the offending cloths and crawled into bed. He drew the curtains around him tightly. The rabbit was a pure innocent thing, maybe it was different if you killed a person who was attacking you. Maybe it was different when your own life was at risk. Maybe".. Maybe what, that it wasn't OK to kill something just for the hell of it. But the Death Eaters had a purpose didn't they? There had to be more of a reason to kill someone who wouldn't join them. Simply because they weren't a pureblood. There had to be more to it then that.   
  
Draco dragged himself out of bed and opened his door just as his father was about to open it. "Is your little tantrum over with"?   
  
Draco blushed and pulled himself up to his full height. "Yes, father".   
  
Lucius dragged Draco back downstairs and to the remaining cages. Draco fidgeted as he raised his wand arm again. The Crup paced in his cage, he knew what was coming, the smell of death was in the air. Draco focused his mind, this would help revenge Crabbe and Goyel's death. Lucius watched his son, he was transfixed on the Crup, their eyes were locked, the fear that Draco was not going to do it, was pissing him off. "Damn it Draco just do it already", he screamed. "Just do it" he whispered.   
  
"Adava Kedavra" the force rushed forward, killing the Crup Draco dropped to his knees, "oh" he muttered he sat on the heels of his feet. He willed the Crup to get up, to move, his heart sank when it did not. He turned and ran to the house. His father did not stop him.   
  
****   
  
He poured himself a glass of whiskey, slammed half of it back and collapsed into the study chair by the fireplace. He took another deep swallow. "Kind of early for that isn't it son". Lucius sat opposite him, pouring his own glass, and handed the bottle back to Draco.   
  
Draco stared long and hard into the burning fire. Every now and then he took a swig from the bottle. Then he finally spoke. "I'm not joining the Death Eaters. I'm not joining sides at all."   
  
Lucius smiled "You don't have a choice Draco, you will join and serve Our Lord Voldemort or you will die."   
  
"And by whom's hand will I die father, will you kill me? Will you kill your only son? You own son, because another man orders you to. What power does he hold over you", Draco snorted "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was the Imperio curse."   
  
Lucius slapped Draco across the face, sending him into the stone boarder of the fireplace. "His will is what every proper wizards will should be and that is pureblood pride. The will to see our kind be able to roam the world, our creatures to roam the world and not hide like cowards. We shouldn't have to hide our powers, our talents from muggles or from the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort can give us these things. He will grant us eternal life, power and wealth."   
  
Blood poured from Draco mouth, "and what of Harry Potter. Why him? Why go after his family?"   
  
"I can't tell you that boy, but he will join us or he will die."   
  
Draco backed up. He looked at his father as if he had never seen him before. It was as if he was a different man. He felt as if he was truly seeing his father for who he was, a lesser man. He was no longer on a pedestal in Draco's eyes.   
  
*****   
  
There's no secret handshake, no-annual reunions, no family picnic in the park, no take your child to work day. You don't even know if you exist at times. All that you have is a mark on the upper inside left arm. A small mark, in such a deep green it appears black. A skull with a snake around it. You've been branded for life. You've entered an elite group of people. So elite that it's questioned if they even exist. But they do.   
  
People who are so powerful, in strength, in mind, in body. Who are willing to fight for what ever their leader commands? Can you imagine being controlled by one person, that you give all your trust to that person? You can't question him. You can't leave the group. You lose control to that one person. You have to be of certain character to join. Have a certain attribute. You have to have something to offer, something of your soul to sacrifice. But even these offerings don't guarantee your membership and your membership dues are such a high price not everyone can pay these prices. The price is your soul, your sanity.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
The 15th of August, Draco's sanity was lost. He dropped to his knees. Bowed before his Lord Voldemort, declaring his undying loyalty. His eternal faithfulness. He felt the vile rise in his throat.   
  
Macnair had him pinned to the ground. While his own father held his wand to his left arm. Draco locked eyes with him, his eyes did not plead with him not to do this. His father already knew that. His eyes showed hatred and fury, Lucius had never seen in his son before. Lucius hand wavered for just a moment. He could see his son would not be loyal, his son would betray him and all Death Eaters. Lucius wand hand moved to Draco's heart. Macnair looked up at him "What are you doing? Just brand him already".   
  
Draco looked at the mark on his arm. It hurt, the pain ran threw his body, but it burned bright. The mark of a Death Eater. He took his place next to his father. He knew some of the people and their families. He couldn't hear what they were saying he kept looking at the mark on his arm. The meeting adjourned. His father went to talk to professor Snape.   
  
****   
  
Draco hopped on his broom and flew toward Diagon Alley. It was getting late. Dark had already settled on the small wizard village. Most proper wizards stayed in at night, scared to walk the streets at nigh fearing the Death Eaters.   
  
Draco walked slowly sticking to the shadows. Two boys ran passed him laughing, jumped onto their brooms, disappearing in the night. A third boy ran passed him, then stopped "Damn it" he heard the boy muttered. Draco stood in the shadows watching. The boy turned in every direction looking for his friends. "Son of a bitch" the boy kicked the dirt beneath his feet. Draco surveyed the boy, he was around his age maybe a year or so older. He was quite tall. He had a nice movement about him.   
  
The boy walked for a while, looking in the storefronts for his friends. Draco tailed him. The boy held his own broom ready for take off. The boy turned in every direction one last time and then called out "This isn't funny Fred, George, I'm going home".   
  
"Weasley," Draco called and stepped forward.   
  
Ron froze and turned around, Draco Malfoy, stood before him. He prepared himself for the insults usually had for him. The bashing of his family, choice of friends, but they didn't come. Instead the blond hair boy looked to the ground, his knees buckled. This startled Ron, he never would have expected this of Draco, a moment of weakness. "Malfoy, are you okay", he whispered kneeling in front of the boy. Draco's eyes glistened with tears he would not let fall.   
  
Ron looked around frantically, he didn't know what to do, this was a parent's job. When it became apparent that know one was around he did the only thing he could think of, he gathered Draco up in his arms and held him.   
  
  
TBC   
Don't forget to review   
  
***Crup is a creature that resembles a Jack Russell terrier except it has a fork tail. It is loyal to wizards and ferocious toward muggles


	7. Hands

Warning: SLASH SLASH … Yeah well every time I upload a chapter of this story ff.net goes down. If it happens this time, I'll know I'm jinxed. Lucky # 7 Please review… I'm still having problems with my computer change " to ? so I fixed most of them but started to get frustrated most of the way through and just gave up so here yea go.

Godric's Hollow   
Chapter 7: Morals (R)   
By Tracev   
  
Severus Snape stood over Harry Potter, watching the boy sleep. Snape stared up to the high placed windows, the moon was full and the light lit the room brilliantly giving the appearance that the world had woken, though it was still the middle of the night. They had a mission today, the forbidden forest, the forbidden curses. Dumbledore had surprised Snape last week when he given the go ahead for Potter to be trained in the curses. He assumed that Potter would start learning them when Professor McGonagall returned from her vacation. She was his head of house after all, but apparently Dumbledore knew something he didn't and said to begin at once. They had less than one month left till school returned on the 1st of September.   
  
Snape watched Harry turn in his sleep, he leaned in to look at what the boy was holding in his small hand. It was that damn picture of his father and friends. Snape smirked, letting a disgruntle sigh escape him. Every since Potters return from Godric's Hollow he's been holding on to this picture for dear life.   
  
Harry's eyes flickered he knew it was still very early. He tried to think what had woken him. Then he saw it, Snape standing over him. Harry sat up "what's wrong?" Snape just stood there eyeing him. He hated when Snape did this, just standing over him watching him sleep, it was creepy. Every since they returned from Godric's Hollow Snape had been weird. Really it had been that night they had returned from Goodrich Hollow, that night in front of the fire. He wasn't sure if Snape even remembered it. He half hoped Professor did and half hoped he didn't.   
  
Dumbledore had offered to let Harry stay in his families? home with Snape for a week. To get to know the place, to explore the grounds. Harry declined, he just wasn't ready to deal with that quite yet. He had stuck close to Snape the first week back, more out of comfort to have another person close by. They didn't talk but just to be in the same room with someone was nice.   
  
But then Snape started to disappear for hours here and there. The few hours turned into days gone with no explanation. Harry knew it had to be something with Voldemorts return, it had been in the Daily Prophet that the Death Eaters had become more vicious in their attacks not only in the wizarding world but the muggles as well. Harry wondered how many students would return this coming school year. His bet it wasn't a lot.   
  
"The forest Potter, get dressed" Snape snarled at him. Harry scrambled out of bed, he sorted through his trunk, looking for clean clothes. Snape stood in the doorway, he was looking up at the high windows again. Snape did this a lot lately Harry noticed. He'd zoned out, as if he was trying to think or was about to say something. If he wasn't starring into space his eyes were burning through you. So many times he sat there starring, always on the verge of speaking. As soon as Snape caught you watching him, he looked away.   
  
Harry dressed, he was buttoning up his jeans when Snape met his eyes. "Don't forget your wand Potter." Now was one of those moments, Snape stared at him as if he wanted to gush forward with some hidden news. But he just stood there watching Harry do up his shoes.   
  
*********   
  
Harry struggled to keep up with Professor Snape. He could see the lantern that Snape was carrying up ahead, but he couldn't make out the man holding it. The full moon was of no help in the forest, not to mention all the clouds that floated by. They had entered yet another part of the forest that Harry had never been to. This had been an eventful summer in the sense that he was now learning the forests in's and outs.   
  
Harry could hear the silence of the forest around him. It was eerie in a strict sense, no noise what so ever. Not a whisper of a cricket, or the cry of a bat. The forest knew you were there though, make no mistakes of that. While you might not hear the creatures you can be sure there was a murmur among the wildlife that you were there.   
  
Snape stood looking upstream. "Shhh" Snape quieted Harry as he finally caught up with him, he grabbed Harry pulling him forward.   
  
"See that boy" Snape held on to Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes followed Snapes glaze. In the distance stood a large wolf, drinking water from the stream.   
  
Snape whispered in Harry's ear "that's the size of a grown man, you can perform the killing curse on the wolf"   
  
Snape gave Harry a little shove toward it. The wolf looked up. It was a large she wolf, with a thick gray and black coat. She instinctively narrowed her eyes looking at the humans that invaded her space.   
  
Harry looked back at Snape. He knew he had to learn the forbidden curses. He knew he would have to defend himself with more adult curses when the time came to face Voldemort. The childhood spells and charms Hogwarts taught would not work. He could hardly see himself using the jelly-leg curse on Voldemort, while entertaining it might be, it would not hold him at bay.   
  
Harry raised his wand he knew he had to get this over with quickly. He had practiced saying the words to himself ever since Snape had told him he would start training. He just couldn't get the idea out of his head that he would be the cause of the death. To kill someone, he could not make his mind understand, nor his heart. He had tried to tell himself it was defenses against the dark arts. He would have to defend himself, to survive, he had even tried to down play the moment, with their just Death Eaters. They deserved to die, they're on the wrong side. It didn't help, he didn't want to be the cause of death.   
  
Harry held his wand up as if he was going to conduct an orchestra. Snape stood silently behind him a smile played on his lips. Harry and the wolf locked eyes. She knew what was coming could sense it in the air. Instinct is everything. The wolf watched with interest she knew before the boy did that he would not kill. He stood there to long mulling it over in his mind. She knew that today was not the day she would die. That he was not a killer. Her eyes widened she seemed to nod and turned off heading down the stream. Harry lowered his arm. No he was not a killer, not today.   
  
He looked at the ground he could not do it. He wished his Godfather Sirius was here he would understand. He would understand the wolf reminded him of professor Lupin, it reminded him of his teacher, his friend that he loss less than a month ago. Though the death seemed like it happened so long ago. He could hear Snape tutting behind him. He might as well get it over with, he turned to face Snape. Meeting his eyes, Snape tried to hide his smile, the professor growled at the boy "morals Harry, how noble of you. Just remember because you can't do it doesn't mean that the other person won't. They won't think twice about killing you, about hitting you with the curse and delivering your dead body to Voldemort."   
  
Snape took off down the stream Harry tugged along behind him. Snape spotted a Clabbert in a near by tree. The Clabbert is strange animal across between a monkey and a frog. It's a midsize animal, "Adava Kedavra" Snape said lazily. The Clabbert fell to the ground. He turned to look at Harry's shocked face "kill or be killed," He muttered.   
  
********   
  
The sun was finally rising. They had been out here for hours walking. Tugging through the forest. They stopped for a small break. Snape pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. He looked off into the trees. Harry munched on his apple. All of the animals were coming alive. The morning silence was becoming awake with the morning rituals of the forest, of the creatures hidden in the forest. They sat in silence watching the awaking around them, it was a peaceful moment.   
  
Harry wiggled in his seat he wanted to talk about what happened the other day. About the kiss he couldn't stop thinking about, the warm touch he had felt on his cheek, on his lips. He wanted to ease into the subject but he couldn't seem to think of a way to do that.   
  
"Professor, about the other night"   
  
Snape looked up he had almost forgotten the boy was there, he was so lost in his thoughts. Snapes black, as coal eyes grew large and bore into Harry.   
  
"You know when you were in front of the fire"   
  
Snape looked up into the trees the fire, oh God, that had been real. He had thought he was dreaming.   
  
"The kiss, you know I was wondering" his hands twisted in knots.   
  
? "I was wondering"   
  
Snape stood suddenly "it's the Silkweed."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Up in that tree, it's the Silkweed we were looking for. Remember I told you to destroy it.   
  
"Yeah?" glad for the distraction, Harry got up, standing on the large rock they had been sitting on, reached up and yanked the plant from the tree. It really was a lovely plant, it had what appeared to be feathers for leaves. It was more fern like then a weed. Snape pulled a vial from under his black T-shirt and twisted the top off. Harry handed the weed over to his teacher. Snape pulled the feathered leaves from it putting them in the vial. He handed the rest of the plant to Harry "burn it" he spat.   
  
*********   
  
The day before school started Harry was packing up his things. He would finally be returning to Gryffindor tower. Snape was standing in the doorway watching him pack. He came and sat on the bed. He took the vial from around his neck. Harry noticed Snape looked tired, dark bags were under his eyes. "Come here boy." Harry came to stand before him. Snape grabbed his hips pulling him forward. Snape face was mere inches from Harry's, he could feel the Professors breath on his face. Snape fastened the chain around Harry's neck. He drew his finger along Potters jawline tilting his chin upward.   
  
"Oh" Harry whispered he was shaking as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped.   
  
"Never take this vial off" Snape growled lowly at him "never, no matter what you might hear. No matter what you think you saw. No matter what you think I or anyone else is doing." Snape dropped his finger from Harry's chin. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on Harry's grasping him on the back of the neck "no matter what a friend or anyone else at this school tells you, never take it off."   
  
Harry tried to pull away, Snape was scaring him a little. Harry muttered "okay" several times.   
  
"Potter I can't emphasis enough never take this vial off."   
  
"I understand" Harry whispered.   
  
Snape was holding him tightly now not taking his hands from the boy's hips. He continued on "don't lose it, don't take it off to play quidditch, not even in the shower."   
  
Harry fell into the touch of the mans hands. They felt comfortable, strong. He let a soft moan escape him. Snapes hands were warm, not at all what he would have expected. Snape had his hand on his hips, he made small circular motions with his thumb. Snape's head rested against Harry's. Harry felt the hot breath on his face, the closeness. He drew his hand to rest on Snape's shoulder, inching it closer to the mans delicious neck.   
  
Snape pretended not to notice the hand that crept across his shoulder or the stirring in the boy's pants. It was to soon Remus had just died, not to mention student. Yet Snape couldn't let go, he heard himself babbling to Potter, Harry. The feel of the warm body in his hands, so close, so young, he was quite sure that skin would taste like heaven.   
  
The boy was kissing him. The warm feel on his mouth, the youthful entanglement of inexperience. Snape felt Harry thrust his hips forward. The boy hands in his hair. He felt himself being pushed back on the bed. The boy climbing up straddling him, his pelvic was grinding into him. The tangle of hands and robes, clothes and boots being kicked to the floor. Never breaking the movement Snape rolled, so that Harry was pinned beneath him. He slowly worried the buttons off the boy's shirt, though most were already undone.   
  
Snape shifted the robes off the small form. Dragging his tongue down Harry's chest to the boy's belly button, "my God" he whispered, so soft, warm and ready for him. "Please" he heard the words escape Harry's mouth. Snape stopped, what the hell was he doing? Snape looked up at Harry's face, the boys eyes were half closed with lust, the smell of desire hung through the room. Harry's cheeks were flushed with the heat of the body pressed against him.   
  
Snape dropped his hand placing one on either side of the boy. The boy was moaning, begging for more, to continue the exploration of his body. Snape hung his head letting his long hair dust the boy's stomach. He felt Harry reached up and grabs a hand full. No this was not right he was 35 and Potter was 15. There was a war going on, and if he gave himself so willingly, if he was to lose him, it was hard to think of it now. No, he could not take another loss.   
  
Snape got up from the bed trying to unruffled himself, "no," he whispered, he walked back toward the door and fled down the hall.   
  
Harry heard a door slam. Harry sat up, Snape was gone, what had happened? He looked at his own door slightly ajar. He shook his head, it was as if his mind was clouded, his senses were on overload. He could still taste Snape's mouth on him. The weight of the mans body upon him. Harry shut his eyes, parted his lips a little, he collapsed down on the bed. He could smell Snape scent on him, the lust, the mixture of sweat. Harry dragged his fingers lightly across his chest, letting the nail graze his nipple. He spasm, arching his back into his own touches. He trailed his hand further downward, the drawstring of his pajama bottom, it was already undone.   
  
He let his fingers slip beneath the fabric, his breathing shallowed. His fingertips lightly brushed the tip of his erection. A whimper escaped the boy's parted lips. He grasped the pillow next to him and pulled it to his chest. The anticipation was too great. He dragged his fingers down the shaft, he engulfed himself with a soft jerking motion, pulling up his feet that had been dangling off the side of the bed. Small fluid movements, the tickle of pre-come escaped him, the moisture slicking his hand. Harry's movements became swifter, he was trying to be quiet. He wanted to scream with pleasure, to scream with desire, with need, with want so deep he could feel it in the curl of his toes, he wanted to scream Severus Snapes name. His completion came swiftly, he spasmed to orgasm.   
  
Harry dropped his hand from his withering cock. He brought his hand to his lips, sweet, salty, metallic taste. He hugged the pillow to his chest, an curled up on his side. His eyes flickering lightly. He felt cold from the cooling dampness of sweat, yet he did not reach for a blanket. He tried to force his mind awake to think of Snape and his sudden departure. Harry thought perhaps, it was he, maybe Snape didn't find him appealing. Maybe it had just been a lustful impulse. He tried to think, but his mind, as was his body was tired and he easily drifted off to sleep.   
  
*   
  
Snape stood in the doorway, watching the boy, he had wanted to explain his actions but he had meet this instead. The pleasure of those fingertips, he had been the recipient of those beautiful hands just a few short minutes ago. His body ached for the need, he thought of rushing forward, to drop to his knees, feeling his mouth on Harry Potters cock. To spread those legs, to feel Potter pulling his hair. Snape watched Harry's hand slip beneath the pant bottoms. Snape felt his own knees weaken, he clutched the doorway. He felt himself start to stir in the nether regions.   
  
His arousal screamed for release. He watched the boys tongue jet forward, a shine appeared on the boys? lips. Snape whimpered, that mouth, he could think of nothing but of claiming that mouth. Snape could see it, him thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth spilling his seed down the boy's throat. Licking it from the corners of his mouth, his own taste. Snape brought himself to climax there in the doorway. His toes did not curl, he was not satisfied. He had to get out of here, he couldn't watch this any longer. He padded lightly back down the hall to his room.   
  
He shimmied out of his clothes and crawled between the sheets. He willed himself to think of Remus, his love. To think of the touch of the man he had spent the last year with. To think of the love they had share. Was it too soon to move on to someone else? It had been a month since the death. He fought back tears that had come to his eyes, "no, I will not." he whispered "I won't". Snape curled up on his side he tried to sleep, to not think, but he could not make himself do so, not till the early hours of the day.   
  


TBC

REVIEW??? 


	8. Ron

Warning: Language

Godric's Hollow

By WittchWay

Draco arrived on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The red head was already there waiting. He was dressed in billowing black robes and his broom was leaning against his shoulder. He was looking around anxiously, sweating slightly. He looked nervous, as he should. Draco stepped forward "Ready" the boy followed him in silence. Draco walked at a fast pace down the alley, they made it to the end of the shops and mounted their brooms. They headed due north for perhaps 25 minutes.   
  
They were hovering over the out parcel of a small forest, cottages was scattered here and there. The last cottage house in sight they flew low getting ready to land. "Stupefy" a yell came from the ground. Ron fell to the ground stunned Draco landed next to him. "What the hell is you problem Lestrange?" other Death Eaters came forward from the trees, their wands out ready for a fight.   
  
"How can you let someone follow you?"   
  
"Let someone follow me? What are you stupid? Didn't you see he was right next to me? He's the new recruit you idiot."   
  
"Oh, not very good is he." Lestrange nudged Ron with his foot.   
  
"He wasn't expecting some minion to attack him" Draco snarled and pulled his wand, "Ennervate."   
  
Ron stirred and sat up holding his head, moaning lightly. He dragged himself to his feet. Draco grabbed him and dragged him into the cottage, then out the back door.   
  
Night fell as the Death Eaters gathered, each had a cloak pulled up. They eyed Ron some walked around him as if he was prey. The setting sunlight was playing through the trees, a bonfire was burning in the middle of the lot. Trees stood in an outer circle. No noise of the forest could be heard, it was so silent Ron questioned if animal really lived   
there.   
  
Ron stuck close to Draco as they waited, Draco did not introduce him to anyone, as that was not the Death Eaters way. The Death Eaters gathered in the circle on instinct. Ron stood alone in the center next to the bonfire.   
  
"What have you brought me young Malfoy?" Lord Voldemort glided toward the boy. Draco stepped forward from his place next to his father. "My lord," Draco bowed slightly keeping his eyes on Ron. "Ron Weasley, pureblood."   
  
Ron bowed just a little not taking his eyes from Voldemort.   
  
"My Lord, a Weasley? Never thought I'd see one of you here." Voldemort walked around Ron circling him. Ron pulled himself to his full height, trying not to be nervous, trying not fidget.   
  
Let the games begin.   
  
"What have you to offer me, Ron Weasley?"   
  
Ron looked up at the sky, he took a deep breath. "Harry Potter, my Lord, he's my best friend?" a murmur broke out in the crowd.   
  
"And you would betray your best friend? Not very loyal are you?" Voldemort walked to stand in front of Ron poking him in the chest.   
  
Ron looked at the sky again "Loyal only to you my Lord."   
  
"What would your father say Weasley? Works for the ministry is that right? How do I know you're not a spy?"   
  
Voldemort smiled, he wandered around the circle eyeing each person. His red eyes glared from under his cloak, he chuckled as if this was some grand joke, no Weasley had the guts to join them. The Weasley family was to honorable and righteous, such a good up standing moral family.   


Voldemort smirked, a Weasley didn't have the balls to be a Death Eater, to kill, to commit the act of the forbidden curses. This boy was obviously sent here to spy, he would have to have a talk with young Malfoy, for he was quite sure the boy had been duped.   
  
Ron spoke fast, he could sense Voldemorts impatience, he spun to face the Dark wizard "My father has no ambition my Lord, my brothers have no ambition. They work at their jobs because it makes them happy. Their muggle loving fools, who will never amount to anything." Ron spat with more rage that he had ever felt toward his family. Perhaps it was his bottled or pent up frustration of always having hand me downs and seconds, which brought him here tonight. Perhaps it was that need to be unassociated with the Weasley family any longer. Perhaps it was his drive to be something more than any other family member ever thought he would be. He told Voldemort as much, Ron turned red seething with rage.   
  
Voldemort understood, he nodded, he knew. For he had had the same ambitions once. He understood the drive to out shine and to become more than anyone else thought he would be. To prove to the family that you could succeed, that you didn't need them. That family was just holding you down from following your destiny, your dreams, to make your own mark in life. _The dark mark_.   
  
Voldemort turned to face Ron Weasley. Voldemort looked at him as if trying to read his mind. Perhaps his first impression had been wrong.   
  
Ron did not break eye contact.   
  
"You know the forbidden curse boy, to kill?"   
  
Ron nodded, he knew them.   
  
"Macnair, bring the girl." Macnair dragged a crying muggle girl forward, she was perhaps 5 in age. Voldemort came to stand behind Ron "Kill her." he whispered.   
  
Ron stepped forward he did not hesitate did not even look at the girl he just called the curse, "Adava Kedavra." The rush of green light hit her, she fell to the ground in a small heap. A cold ran over Ron as he smiled and spun around to face Voldemort.   
  
Macnair tackled Ron throwing him to the ground, Lestrange came and held his arms. Lucius Malfoy came forward with his wand to brand the boy.   
  
"No, I'll do this myself" Voldemort pulled his own wand. Lucius burned with rage as he bowed to his place back in the circle, to be branded by Lord Voldemort himself was special. Only two other people had been branded by him, it was a mark of honor. One he did not have.   
  
Voldemort pressed his wand to Ron's arm. Ron withered in pain on the ground. The pain seared through his arm, across his chest, down to his toes. He tried not to scream but it was there none the less. Voldemort yanked Ron to his feet, smiling "I like you Weasley, but betray me and die" he gave Ron a shove toward the circle. Ron went and stood next to Draco.   
  
Ron looked at his arm, barely listening as the meeting went on. He looked at that mark it burned bright. It was smaller than he thought it would be. It seemed to have it's own light coming from it. He poked at it lightly, it stung. He looked up at Draco watching him, Draco smiled, raised his own sleeve and barring his own mark. Draco leaned over and looked at Ron's, he bent his head down, licked the boys Dark mark "for good luck." He whispered.   
  
Ron smiled, he could still feel the lingering sensation of Draco's mouth on his arm. He looked up to those beautiful silver eyes of Draco's. Draco's cheeks had redden with heat, with desire, Ron shook his head, when had this happened? Draco looked so lovely to him at this moment, so inviting, he had to control himself to not throw the boy to the floor and make sweet maddening love to him right there.   
  
  
TBC   
Don't forget to review.   
  
Clabbert is in FB&WTFT   
  
  



	9. Falling

Godric's Hollow

Chapter Falling Down (PG)

By Tracev

Ron's POV

***

I'm exhausted, I can barely keep my eyes open. I've come close twice in the last 15minutes of falling off my broom due to lack of sleep. Being a Death Eater is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I finally land on the roof of my house and shimmy threw the window. I land with a small thud, I yawn as I do this thinking of nothing but the comfort of my bed, of the blankets pulled up tight around me, warm and comforting.

I barely have this thought as I'm tackled around the waist, someone has their knee in my chest another is holding my arms. The sleeve of my robe is lifted, "Charlie" I mutter, who else is in my room. It's dark and I can't see. I struggle to find my wand, they won't let go of my wrists.

I hear her gasp and drop to the floor, their all-throwing questions at me. Fred bashes me in the mouth. She's crying, I can feel the pain in my chest. She never cry's she strong. My sister is crying clinging to my mother.

The Death Eaters Mark shines bright on my pale skin still red with the fresh branding. "Oh God Ron, how could you, How could you?" she cries George and Ginny sit holding her.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ron?" Charlie pushes Fred away, letting go of me.

Ron scrambled to his feet, he's riffling through his robes trying to find his wand. "How did you find out?"

"My friend West saw you last night at Reeds Land, where the Servilles were killed. Said the red hair stuck out he knew it was a Weasley. He said you had on a Death Eaters cloak, like the ones they wear."

Charlie looked at him, with disgust in his eyes.

"How could you do this Ron?"

"Don't you know how wrong it is?"

"Why Ron?"

His head was spinning, everyone was throwing questions at him. He hadn't expected them to discover this so soon.

Ron looked around the room for a way out, he was the caged animal now on display.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself, tell us it's not true, say something Ron" Arthur tried to calm himself, silence fills the room "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Dad…I…"

"Are you?"

Ron couldn't meet their eyes; he just had to get out of here. Where was his broom, his wand? He felt like he was suffocating.

Ron looked at them strongly, meeting each person's eyes "yes" he whispered.

"Your best friend is Harry Potter, how could you do this to him?"

Ron looked out the window. Molly lay gasping on the ground muttering to herself.

Arthur bent down to help his wife up. "Son you either denounce his foolishness or you leave this house."

We can get you out of this they tell him, Dumbledore's name is mentioned, St. Mungo's hospital, Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic. We will find you help, they say. I shake my head. "No" I tell them, I can't.

"Get out"

Shocked Ron looked up, he had never heard such fury in his fathers voice before "Dad, Mum, I..."George stepped forward "Have you killed anyone? Have you done his bidding? The forbidden curses"

Ron held his head in his hands, they didn't understand. It's hard being a Death Eater. To kill, to sacrifice part of yourself each time you do it. Yet it was empowering to hold someone's life in your hands. The faith of that person, you can shatter it with one word, or two. "Oh Ron" Ginny clutched to her mother, crying. Ron looked up "I'm a Death Eater" he said it strongly but little more than a whisper.

They say things about my Lord, which makes me, hate them. I've hardened this summer. I've grown up this summer. I've done things I never dreamt I would. I've committed crimes and sins I'll never forget. If I reach old age it will surely drive me insane. My sanity is drifting away, I can feel it already. It's for a good cause. I am a Lord Voldemort supporter, I am a Death Eater. I must believe. "Get out" Arthur whispered pulling Molly to him. He pulled his wife from the room half carrying her.

Ginny followed them from his room as did Fred and George. "You're bringing shame to the Weasley name. Look what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name has taken from you. Your family loves you. We'll help you get out of this."

"No, I'm a Death Eater now, and will remain so."

Ron pulled on his jacket and was tying his shoelaces. Charlie headed for the door. "How long before you betray us, Ron?"

Ron stood up and grabbed for his broom. "Don't give me a reason to, Charlie, just stay out of my way" he snarled. Ron threw some clothes and varies thing in his backpack. As he heads downstairs, Charlie grabs his arm slamming him into the wall.

"Don't threaten me Ron, I'm old wiser, I know more about these Death Eaters than you think."

"What could you possibly know, you've lived in this house your whole sheltered life. Then in a dragon colony, you don't know shit."

Ron broke form Charlie's grip sprinting down the rest of the steps.

His father was sitting at his desk writing a letter. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later. Did you take my wand?"

His father held up the busted pieces. He had snapped his wand. Ron stood in astonishment, they had snapped his wand. Unbelievable. He grabbed his broom and left by the back door.

********

"Snape"

"Snape"

Severus Snape looked up he was hot, sweat was running down his face. These hooded cloaks were smothering him. He pushed his hair out of his eyes setting the hood further back on his head, so he could see better but his face was still shielded from view.

"Snape" Lord Voldemort stood "Snape."

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord" He bowed slightly. "I assume you wandering mind is on Harry Potter"

"Yes my Lord, of course" Snape bowed his head again.

Lucius Malfoy had turned to face him, though he couldn't see his eyes he knew the look that Malfoy was giving him.

Why was he so distracted lately? He knew why, Potter. School would be starting tomorrow. He knew the battle would be soon between Potter and Voldemort, the moment of truth.

A short time later the Death Eaters gathering adjourned. Most disapparated straight away. Snape stood he hastily removed the hood and stepped out of the cape.

Lucius watched with curiosity, walked past Snape, around him till he was standing behind him. Pretending to fidget with his own cloak.

"You look like shit Snape"

Snape busied himself folding the cloak and straightening his T-shirt. "I've been working on something, Luc."

Lucius accepted this, the Death Eaters individual projects were there own business. Lucius said nothing and headed toward the woods to disapparate.

Voldemort came forward from the shadows. Snape froze his eyes locking with the blood black evil of Voldemorts. Snape finally moved "My... my Lord, is there anything I can do for you?"

Voldemort broke into a lopsided grin and whispered "Bring me Harry Potter, Severus."

"I'm working on it my Lord? He stood tall. "Trying your hardest are you?" Voldemort said with a slight humor in his voice. Voldemort circled his prey, it was almost like scolding a small child. His hands clasped behind his back holding his wand. "Of...course my Lord, of course" Snape stepped back oh god please don't let him question my loyalty.

Voldemort walked around to face Snape. He held his wand up so that Snape could see it. So he knew what would be happening to him. It was the anticipation that was the worst. You knew the curse was coming, you had to take it, you had to honor thy Lord.

"Crucio".

Snape fell to his knees gasping for air and just as quickly the pain passed.

Voldemort leaned in and whispered "I'm not questioning your loyalty, just reminding you where it lies." The Dark Lord bowed and apparated away.

Draco Malfoy watched with interest as Professor Snape got to his knees. He stepped forward, Snape hung his head. "Go away Draco". Draco smirked, "Professor...I... need to talk to you"

********

Lucius watched his son approach Snape. Watched their whispers, the nods and the final handshake. Lucius growled an inner growl so deep with in him. His son the disappointment. Where did he go wrong with Draco? How is it the Weasley boy had turned out to be a better Death Eater than his own son. The Weasley Boy fought with passion and a drive that only youth had. A desire to prove himself, to show his skill, talent.

His own son…well, if he did show up at a Death Eater meeting had little to say. No enthusiasm to prove himself. Had no desire, no thought to his loyalty, to the disgrace he was causing the Malfoy name. Lucius shook his head and apparated back to the manor.

TBC

Don't forget to review.


	10. Colors

Godric's Hollow   
Chapter 10 Riddle me This (pg13)   
By Tracev/WittchWay   
  
***   
  
1st of September   
  
Harry was so excited he could barely hide his joy. He simply wanted to put this summer behind him and move back to the dorms. To see his friends Ron and Hermione and the other boys in his year. He made his way down to the great hall, just as the front doors opened to the returning students. Harry waited on the bottom step watching for his friends. He finally saw the group of redheads and moved toward them. George grasped him as he made his way through the crowd. Ginny instantly had tears in her eyes. Hermione grabbed him and gave him a big hug, tears came to her eyes as well.   
  
He was glad they had missed him but really tears! The girls clung to each other heading for the great hall. Fred grasped his other arm. "Where's Ron?" Harry tried to wiggle out of their grip. Which was hard to do with the amount of students pushing passed them.   
  
"Didn't you receive my owl?"   
  
"Yeah, _ha ha_ Ron's a Death Eater."   
  
Ron took this moment to enter the great hall, Draco Malfoy was whispering in his ear. Ron walked right past him with out a glance and headed for the Slytherin table. He was currently being introduced to the other Slytherin's, shaking their hands, laughing with Malfoy.   
  
Harry couldn't believe it, this was Ron Weasley his best friend. After all that had happened this summer with Lupin's death, his parents house, the inter turmoil he felt. All Harry had thought of all summer was talking to Ron, seeing his best friend. There were so many things Harry wanted to tell Ron, things a letter just couldn't express. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. Ron was not a Death Eater, joke, this had to be an elaborate joke from Fred and George.   
  
Harry turned to face the twins, he tried to force a laugh "_How_.. how did you get Malfoy to go in on your joke?"   
  
George hung his head, his twin stared down Harry and whispered "no joke." Harry heard the words, it was as if they were floating in air. As if he was watching the words spin toward him, entering his soul.   
_  
"Dad kicked him out."   
  
"He offered to get him help."   
  
"He refused."   
  
"Moved in with the Malfoy's..."   
  
Breathe Harry_. They were talking to fast, it was making his head spin.   
  
The Slytherin's were making a big show of sitting down at their house table. Harry stared in disbelief, _this was Ron._ The Professors were trying to get students to take their seats. There seemed to be more commotion then usual. Though there were obviously fewer students than in pervious years.   
  
Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table looked at Harry starring at them. The boy smiled and stood raising his shirtsleeve and bared the mark of The Dark Lord. The hall went silent. Everyone turned their attention to the Slytherin's. Other boys at the table stood, each turned to face Harry, each raised the sleeve of their robe, each baring the Dark Mark. Each boy and a few girls stood in defiance baring the mark. Some marks were so new they shined red, others were faded with age. Draco stood and showed his mark, but Harry wasn't looking at him, _he was watching Ron.   
  
_Ron sat silently gripping the edge of the table, he had turned a crimson red Harry had never seen before. Ron rose slowly and raised the sleeve of his robe. There it was, the mark of membership. Harry stepped forward the twins grabbed his arms. _Ron was a Death Eater_, they hadn't been joking his best friend was betraying him. Ron looked right in his eyes, Harry saw the hatred splash across Ron's face. On instinct Harry took a step forward and pulled his wand.   
  
Dumbledore yelled for silence. McGonagall rushed forward in front of him. Snape stood by his house telling them _'now was not the time_.' If there were a battle the Ravenclaw table would be caught in the crossfire. Dumbledore yelled again for silence commanding everyone to put his or her wands away. Dobby ran forward to stand by Harry. The wands slowly receded, with the Slytherin's the last to put theirs away, though most didn't.   
  
Fred and George dragged Harry to the table, sitting on either side of him. He watched the Slytherin's table. He watched Ron, enjoying himself with the Slytherin's.   
  
Harry shook his head, this was Ron. Ron who had been through so much with him. Harry's eyes bore into Ron willing the boy to turn and face him. Harry was half-aware of the people around him, of Dumbledore's speech, of the sorting of the first years. He slammed his fist into the table, few people looked at him. He couldn't sit here any longer. He couldn't be in the presence of these people. He stood on week knees and left the great hall.   
  
He tried to think if there had been any clues that would have indicated that Ron would become a Death Eater. Harry supposed it had always been there on the surface, Ron's rage and temper, his jealously of Harry. Harry thought back to their first year and how when they had looked in the Mirror of Erised, Ron's image was self indulgent, had showed himself as an individual, to out shine his family, and Harry supposed this meant him as well. Then last year his refusal to speak to Harry, and not stand by him like a true friend. Perhaps Ron's whole life had been building to this moment.   
  
Perhaps that was the mistake his parents had made. Their refusal to believe that a friend would betray them. The refusal that someone so close to you, who you had been through so much with, who you went to school with, who acted as if you were brothers, someone that you had a bond with, would stab you in the back. At least Ron hadn't sneaked around like Wormtail did. At least now he knew that his best friend wouldn't silently in the night have him killed. Ron wasn't a coward like Wormtail, Ron was open about his betrayal, he had shown his true colors.   
  
Harry slammed the door to the dorm room, reopened it and slammed it again. He stood there in the room he shared with Neville, Seamus, Dean, himself and Ron, eyeing each bed. The boy's trunks stood at the foot of each bed except Ron's. His bed stood empty, there was no indication that his bed would be occupied this school year. Harry paced the room, round and round, his face grew increasingly hot. Dobby entered and sank into the shadows by the door. George and Fred hurried in, Harry tore into them, "Where the hell is Ron staying?" pointing to the empty bed.   
  
"Slytherin dorms,"  
  
" we guess."   
  
"You know Crabbe and Goyal..."  
  
"...died over the summer"   
  
Harry didn't know anything. He felt exhausted, this was just too much. He climbed into bed, _sleep_, much needed sleep. "_Harry_" George came over pulling Harry's shoes from his feet, "you want one of us to stay with you."  
  
George brushed the hair from Harry's eyes, setting the boys glasses on the bedside table. Harry nodded weakly, it would be nice to have the comfort of someone nearby. The twins had always treated him like family. Made him feel welcomed. He felt the weight of George sit on the bed, stroking his hair, it felt nice.   
  
Harry drifted in an out of sleep, George stayed with him throughout the afternoon.   
  
*******   
  
That night forward one of the twins slept in Ron's empty bed. Harry found it slightly comforting, yet disturbing. he'd wake in the night to see the red hair and want to cry. Other times it just made him angry and he thought of stomping down to the Slytherin dorms and pounding Ron's head in.   
  
Yet school continued on. Harry was forbidden from all Hogsmead visits encase Voldemort appeared or a student Death Eater attacks. Dobby was always a few passes behind him, which got him some lighthearted teasing. Quidditch was canceled, as was Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
Harry headed toward potion class, his mind never was free of the thoughts of Ron. How could it be? How can you forget someone who you had shared so much with? At least Harry knew whom his true friends were now, Fred and George, Hermione, Ginny, and all the other Gryffindor's. For no Gryffindor's had joined the Death Eaters, save for one. Only one Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws, but nearly all the older Slytherin's had joined, or so it was rumored.   
  
Potion class had turned into a joke. Ron had instantly partnered up with Malfoy. They seemed to get along well. Harry watched Ron's movement, he tried to think of anything else that would have told him of his best friends betrayal. Ron looked over his cauldron straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's knees buckled the pain exploded across his scar, his head felt like it was on fire. It was worse than when Voldemort had touched him in 4th yr. Seamus grabbed his arm trying to steady him. Harry yanked his arm from the boys grip, grabbed his bag and left. He was over this..._this li_fe. _Being chased by Voldemort, being stuck in this school_. He wanted out of here, maybe visit Sirius Black. Hell, at this point he would be happy to return to the Dursley's if they would have him. He walked the school, finally finding his feet in front of Dumbledore's office. Dobby came forward and mumbled the password.   
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for him. Harry wondered vaguely what the man did all day. His desk was clutter free as it always was. Harry sat with out waiting for an invitation. Dumbledore flexed his fingers. They sat in silence. Harry emptied his mind, he did not want to think now. "_Well_ Harry."   
  
"I need to leave, perhaps visit Sirius... or."   
  
"I'm sorry that's really out of the question. you'll be safest here."   
  
Harry looked at the Headmaster, he hated to be rude, and he trusted Dumbledore with his life. The man had done everything in his power to trust Harry, when no one else had done so. He had believed his story at the end of last year and all pervious years and had even helped him over the summer. "Professor..." Harry said the words as delicately has he could "I'm leaving this school. Maybe temporally, maybe permanently. But I am leaving."   
  
Dumbledore hung his head, "Harry, I ask you not to do this, not at this time."  
  
Harry stood ignoring Dumbledore last response. He slowly walked to the door, "Sir, may I take Dobby with me,"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "He's a free elf ask him yourself." Dobby ran forward and tackled Harry around the middle, nearly knocking him over. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
*********   
  
Harry returned back to the dorms to pack his backpack with as much as he could. He wasn't even sure yet where he was going. He thought perhaps his families home or back to the Dursley's. Though he doubted that they would want him back. Uncle Vernon had spent a week in St. Mungo's hospital after being hit with the Crucio curse, mostly for just observation, but they were probably still mad.   
  
Harry turned expecting to see Dobby returning with his broom from the shed. Instead he found Ron standing there.   
  
"Heard you're leaving school, Potter."  
  
Harry shook his head, "bastard" he muttered, and turned to continue packing.   
  
"Going to the muggles."  
  
"I'm not telling you… you rat" Ron smirked he dragged his finger across the footboard of Neville's bed, then Deans, Seamus, and then his own. He inched forward "I will hand deliver you to Voldemort. Make no mistake of that Potter."   
  
"It would be the finest moment of your pathetic little life Weasley."  
  
"Yes, it will Potter. I will be rewarded beyond my dreams." Ron's eyes gleamed with a glee Harry had never seen before. This was not his friend Ron, this boy who stood before him was a new Ron, possessed with greed. Harry's stomach was in a knot he didn't know how he had ever become friends with this person. The very sight of Ron repulsed him.   
  
"It's not over Potter, the Death Eaters will be triumphant in their goal." He leaned over and poked Harry in the chest. Dobby ran into the room_, "ya get away from my Harry Potter"_ he shrieked. Ron laughed a way that confirmed that this was not Ron, it was pure evil. "Nice, your army's a house elf" Ron thumped Dobby on the forehead as he turned to leave. Dobby in return sank his teeth into Ron's shin. Ron shrieked half of Gryffindor tower appeared in the doorway. The newest member of Slytherin broke form the commotion and dashed through the door and down the stairs, leaving Gryffindor tower, perhaps forever.   
  
******   
  
Harry arrived on the doorsteps of Molly and Arthur Weasley. It was like a family reunion. Bill and Charlie were both there, Percy was the only one still at work. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a big hug, one she seemed reluctant to let go of. He understood, he needed this just as much as she did, he in return clung to her like a son. She started to cry, muttering "Oh Harry, were so sorry." over and over again, finally Bill had to pry him from her grip.   
  
He didn't speak for fear that he would also break down. He just let his ex best friends mother hold him giving him tea and cakes. He didn't know what he had expected to find in coming here. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. It was sort of like returning to the scene of a crime. He listened to the friendly rap of the extended family, he didn't follow the conversation, he was to involved with his own thoughts.   
  
"I'd like to see Ron's room" he finally whispered, maybe there was some indication of what was going through Ron's mind in there. Molly kissed the top of Harry's head "of course dear."   
  
Harry slowly made his way up the three flights of stairs. He had forgotten what it was like in this house. The creak of the steps, the lived in look, comfortable, friendly, inviting, why Ron would want to give this up was beyond him.   
  
Harry entered the violently orange Ron. The quidditch pictures and posters were peeling from the wall. A bed and desk stood empty, one bookshelf toppling over with sets of childhood books and other broken toys and games. Harry looked at the titles of the books pulling each from the shelf and shook them out. Nothing on the dark arts. He searched through the desk drawers, looked in the closet and the chest of drawers, nothing.   
  
Harry shut the bedroom door locking it with his wand. He got on his hands and knees and crawled under the bed. He stripped back the carpet and pulled up the pre-cut plywood to revel a 1-foot by 1-foot deep hole. Ron had shared his secret hiding place with Harry the second summer he spent at the Burrow. They had swiped Percy's journal and needed a hiding place while they read the book. Since then they had hidden all their treasures here. Many a nights they had sat here going through all the past objects and artifacts.   
  
Harry pulled his wand "l_umo_s" it lit the under of the bed. The hole was empty except for a scrape of parchment. Harry sighed Ron had cleared it out of everything. Harry ran his hands along the edge of the box to see if there was anything he was missing. He even stuck his wand in there to see, nothing. "Nox" the light went out. He put the lid back and replaced the carpeting.   
  
Harry crawled into Ron's old bed, it still smelled like Ron. He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. Please don't let me dream, he whispered.   
  
When he woke Charlie was gently shaking him awake. "Harry, Harry" Charlie smiled down at him. "You've been a sleep for hours. You want some dinner." Harry sat up his head was throbbing. He scrambled out of bed to follow Charlie downstairs, as he did so the parchment fluttered to the floor. Charlie picked it up and turned it over.   
  
_Trust me   
_  
Was all it said. "Where did you get this?" Harry took the parchment it was Ron's messy handwriting.   
  
"It was here in Ron's room."  
  
"Dad and I searched this room, looking for spells and hexes. We didn't see this."   
  
"It was in our secret place."  
  
"It could be a _trap?"_   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"you don't still trust him, do you?"  
  
"I... don't know, it's hard to. I have the thoughts of Wormtail in the back of my head, of his betrayal. But then I think _this is Ron_." Harry turned the parchment every which way, half expecting more words to appear.   
  
"If he knew something about Voldemort he could have just told me. We always had our adventures and there was no secrets." Harry mumbled to himself, trying to work out this message, if it was that. Was this a clue, or was it just a random piece of parchment. Ron after all would never had expected him to leave school and come here.   
  
Harry fixed his eyes on the parchment, _was history doomed to repeat itself? Was he about to betrayed by his best friend?_ His parents had never suspected Peter, just like Harry would never have suspected Ron.   
  
"Don't tell anyone about this okay Charlie."  
  
Charlie eyed him, it almost reminded him of Dumbledore. "Okay, for now." he smiled.   
  
Dinner was a quite affair, Molly had tried to keep the conversation flowing. But had soon given up. Harry had every intent of returning to Hogwarts at the end of the week. Charlie said he would accomplish him, along with Dobby.   
  
******   
  
By the time Harry returned to school September was past and October was mostly over. Fred and George continued to sleep in the empty bed when Charlie wasn't at the castle. The tension in the school seemed to be mounting. It seemed that the school knew a battle was coming. Rumors were flying freely of Voldemort, of the Death Eaters, of the battle that were yet to come.   
  
Harry saw Ron in Potion class only. Harry couldn't quite stomach lunch and dinner with everyone else just yet and avoided it all together. Ron and Draco seemed to be great friends, they were always in each other's company, just like Ron and he had once been. If Ron was playing a game he was playing it well. He harassed the other students just as well as all the other Slytherin's did. He even seemed to building a friendship with Snape, enough to improve his grade in class.   
  
Harry spent long hours starring at Ron. Ron never went out of his way to avoid Harry's eyes or stares but he rarely met them. Harry carried the parchment from the Weasley home with him, he pulled it out of his pocket at all times of the day to stare at it. No magical words appeared, even when he had touched it with his wand nothing happened. He had showed it to no one. He thought about showing it to Dumbledore or Professor Snape, but he didn't.   
  
He just couldn't deal with Snape right now. The man was going out of his way not to be alone with him. Harry had tried numerous times to talk to him since his return to school. Snape wouldn't have it, Harry thought of writing a letter to express his desire, or perhaps his apologize. He caught Snape looking at him at all times of the day. He seemed to follow him everywhere. Harry though long and hard about that last night in his bed, the hands that had wandered over his body. He was still confused about why Snape had left in the middle of it all.   
  
Perhaps it was because he was a teacher and Harry a student. Maybe it was to soon after Lupin's death. Harry just shook his head, maybe Snape didn't find him desirable. He would get his questions answered, he knew he just had to wait it out.   
  
*****   
  
31 October   
  
Like every year on Halloween the 3rd years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Harry was one of the few to be left behind, though he was quite all right with that. He walked the castle feeling how lonely and what an outcast he had become. Few people wanted to be his friend for fear they would be the next target of Voldemorts attack.   
  
Harry considered sneaking out, but his heart wasn't in. He stood now at the foot of the statue Gregory the Smarmy. His mind fought with thoughts, to stop him from going, there was no reason to go to Hogsmeade, Ron wasn't there to spend his time with.   
  
Finally Harry turned to head back to Gryffindor tower, when he heard it, "Stupefy."  
  
Harry fell to the ground, footsteps rushed forward. Harry felt his robes being lifted, the vial around his neck snapped, and Harry passed out.   
  
  
  
TBC   


Review please…


	11. Shut Up

Note: Slytherin I lost your email address again… I know you're gonna kill me but could you send it to me again. I know this is like the 7th time. I swear I will not lose it this time. I promise. Sticks and twigs. 

Also had more problems with '?' and commas as this doesn't translate well from Russian. Sorry so short but there's sort of a reason.

Godric Hollow   
Chapter 11 Shut Up (PG)   
By Tracev/ WittchWay  
  
31 October   
_  
"Shut up,"_ Snape screamed pulling the covers back over his head "damn birds chirping," he muttered. The racket outside his bedroom window stopped for just a moment and then restarted. Snape pulled the pillow over his head, "Why can't I just get some damn sleep." he growled. He thought of pulling his wand and killing all of those damn birds, though last time that had resulted in a fight with Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Then the Headmaster had given him a lecture on birds and migratory patterns. He could still hear them all, the oafish giant, Sprout, Dumbledore, all babbling on about it, Snape snorted, at first he didn't know what the hell they had been talking about, he had saw nothing wrong with what he had done.   
_  
Migratory patterns his ass_, if he killed enough of the birds they would change the damn pattern. All he wanted to do was sleep. To rest his aching body, to rest his tired bones and he needed silence for that, Snape sat up and pulled the bed curtains tighter around him. This week had been hell, Death Eaters meetings, a scuffle between student after student resulting in detention after detention, he wasn't sure whom this was a punishment for, then a big test that had left the first years near tears. All he wanted to do was sleep, exhaustion was pushing him over the edge, insanity was slowly becoming a friend. His eyes still shut he willed himself to fall back to sleep, he had no intention of rising out of this bed before noon.   
  
No students to harass him, no one to bother him, he had refused to chaperone any students into Hogsmeade, had refused to go to lunch with any of the teachers, hell he had refused to see his own brother. Lie here in bed all day is what he had planned. Lie here in the warmth of his bed, the quilt pulled up all comforting around him, the curtains drawn to block out any annoying sunlight, he snuggled deeper down in the bed, pulling the pillow close to his chest.   
  
It was hard sleeping alone, to not have the weight of Remus next to him, to not have that others persons warmth and body heat. To not have someone to reach out and touch in the night. What was really disturbing Snape was how he was adapting to it, to not having Remus next to him, he was already sleeping in the middle of the bed. He was already taking over all the covers, the pillows, already he was hanging his clothes on Remus's side of the closet, and already the smell of Remus was drifting from their flat. That sweet scent that was Remus's unique flavor was leaving. Remus's toiletries were already pushed to the back of the medicine cabinet. Then one of the house elves had thrown out Remus's toothbrush he had been so furious that he had hexed all that entered his rooms for a week. Until one of them explained that they had thrown it out because it had gotten dusty and gross but that it had been months ago when they had done that, and he had hated himself not even noticing.   
_  
How quickly one forgets_. He had been even more furious with himself at that point. That he hadn't notice, that he was casting Remus aside already, that he was already having impure thoughts about others, about Harry Potter. He scolded himself for imagining the warmth of the bed was because of Potter. It disturbed him that he was thinking less and less about Remus. Slowly all his thoughts were turning to Harry, it occupied every moment of his waking. In those moments he could still smell the child, the fresh air innocence, chocolate, the musk of the school, it was embedded in his sense, in his mind, it made his head swirl with desire. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday that he had held the boy in his arms, had pulled him to his chest and held him as he cried in his parent's home in Godric's Hollow.   
  
The other thoughts were the one he couldn't get past, the boy wanting him, and he knew the boy wanted him, had felt the boys wants. Those kisses that day in Potter room, that day lying on the boy's bed, his hands roaming that young body, it still made him ache. But he had been strong enough then to walk away, he would be strong enough now to walk away, to not think such things. Snape had every intent of wallowing in self-hatred for the loss of Remus, he had every intent of hating the world for his loss. After all Harry was a student, a boy, and Snape couldn't be distracted now, he had the upcoming battle against Voldemort, he had to remain focused on what was ahead. If he let his mind wander or if the boy was to lose concentration because of him, well, he didn't want to be the cause of that, he didn't want to lose another.   
  
But he had to get some sleep, he was so tired, if he could just have this one day to sleep, to catch up on the missed sleep then he would feel better. If those damn birds would just shut up. If he could just shut his mind off and not think for one day. Not dream for one day, he would feel better.   
  
It never fails just as you're about to drift off into that wonderful sleep you yearn for, he heard the soft rap at his door. He heard it softly at first not letting his mind distinguish what it was, telling himself it was just another noise to keep him awake. The knocking became more frantic, then the call of his name, still he was determined not to answer it. Who ever it was would go away, if he just ignored it.   
  
"_Severus… Severus,"_ they were shaking him awake, they had entered his rooms uninvited. Snape sat up, wand in hand ready to blast all to hell that had woken him, "_Headmaster...McGonagall_," he pulled the sheet over himself, standing up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I haven't touched the birds, you can tell Hagrid their still safe," he stopped, this is not why they had entered his room. Minerva was near tears, handkerchief in hand, he hadn't seen her this fidgety since..._since last tim_e. Dumbledore looked almost gray in color, the gleam in his eye gone, Snape hadn't seen it missing since..._since last time.   
  
_Snape dropped the sheet he was holding at his waist, he knew what they were going to say before they said it. The thought invaded his mind, the wheels were already turning, as he reached for his black pants.   
  
"Harry's missing." Snape cringed at the words, why did they feel it necessary to say what he already knew. Snape pulled on a black T-shirt, boots, he grabbed his Death Eater cloak, it was the fasts he ever dressed in his life.   
  
***   
  
Continuing soon   
Review…   
  



	12. Lucius

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 10 (NC17)

By Tracev

Pain, how can you describe it. It hurts so severely, those long minutes that it rips across your body feel as if they are never going to end. You beg to some _being_, some _God_ to let it stop, you promise things in those pain filled moments that you know you can never follow through with. Promises that no man can fulfill, you promise to be that man, to try your hardest, if they could just make it stop, _make the pain stop.  
_  
Lucius Malfoy stood over Harry Potter as he lies on the dungeon floor. He watched the boy simmer with pain, pain he had inflicted. He watched the blood trickle down Potters mouth. The scar on the boy's forehead shear red with pain. Lucius lifted his head to the sun that poured through the one window placed high in the room. He smiled, he liked these moments. Moments where his prey lies on the floor at his feet, huddled with pain he had inflicted. Moments filled with the silence of just him and his _toy_. Lucius brought his hand to his face, the pale pink of his hand was turning back to normal. The slaps to Potters face had been refreshing, he had felt alive for the first time in months.  
  
He walked around Potter, beautiful boy, really was ashamed that he would have to die tonight. Lucius watched the boy spasm, coughing up a clot of blood. Potter twitched and turned over on his back. The affects of Crucio. Lucius nudged the boy with his foot. The boy didn't stir, Lucius nudged a little harder. Harry's eyes flew open. The pain in his side from the kick ricochet through his body. He tried to focus his eyes, someone was standing over him. He reached out a hand to grasp the hem of the black robes. The person stepped back. His hand fell on the stone floor. He tried to whisper a name, to call out for help but he couldn't find his voice.  
  
The scar hurt, his skin felt as if it was being separated from his body. A blinding pain kept dragging across his head. He tried to focus his thoughts, he knew he had to get out of here. He attempted to fumble through his robes. The figure standing over him bent down brushing his bangs out of his face. His scar burned even more.  
  
"It's not there Harry Potter, do you seriously think we would let you keep your wand?" Harry struggled to sit up. Lucius gripped his arm and helped him to the wall sitting him up. "Rough few months you've been having…spending the summer in hiding, Lupin's death, Ron Weasley's … _betrayal_. But I know things about you Potter things you don't think I know." Lucius dragged his finger along Harry's cheek his breath on the boy's face. Harry shut his eyes. "I know plenty Harry Potter, things you don't want friends to know, secrets." Lucius whispered in his ear nipping it in the process.  
  
Harry could feel the mans breath on his face, the mans fingers on his skin. "Stop" he whispered, attempting to push away the man, attempting to pull away from the man.  
  
"Why would I stop?" Lucius sang in his ear, dragging his tongue along the boy's neck. Nibbling on his ear, Lucius was very aware of the boys pleads to stop, of his pain filled struggles to get away from him. To get away from his wandering hands. Lucius smiled this is what he loved the most the _struggle, the chase, the capture, conquer. _Lucius licked his lips, he pinned the boy to the wall, bruisingly kissing the boys lips. Harry weakly swung at every part of Malfoy, he pulled at the mans robes, he grabbed a handful of hair. He scratched and attempted to claw his way out. His screams to stop died in his throat. His head felt dizzy, lost in some fog.  
  
Lucius pulled him roughly to the floor his knee in the boy's chest, Harry cried out, surly someone would hear him, someone would stop this. Lucius yanked at Harry's hips, he pushed the boy's robes to his chest, he fumbled with buttons, with the belt on the boy's jeans. Harry kicked and screamed, tears blinded him. His arms felt heavy, a haze had settled over him. He had to get out of here. Lucius held him down, biting the inner thigh area. Harry screamed and begged, it did nothing more than egg on the man. Cries of no over and over again were useless on the man.  
  
Severus Snape stood in the doorway watching all that was happening, he watched the sad struggles of the boy. He knew he had two choices today: he could let Lucius continue and keep his identity intact. Or he could save Potter and reveal that he was the spy. Snape looked up toward the window with the sunlight streaming through it. The internal struggles tore through him, he would be giving up a life he had grown quite accustom to, he would be giving up the Death Eaters. He would let down Dumbledore and all the other that relied on him for information.  
  
Or he could let Lucius take what was his. _And Harry Potter was his_. He sank to the ground still clutching the door jam, resting his head on the cold stone that line the dungeon. The air down here was so much cooler than anywhere else in the Death Eaters fortress. Snape brought his hand to his chest slowly turning it over, slowly looking at the blue and purple veins that were visible through his skin. He followed the vein on his arm until it disappeared beneath the layers of his robes. He moved the layers away, robes and a black T-shirt. The vein seemed to bleed into the Dark Mark that was on his arm.  
  
Snape looked at the mark he remembered his branding well. He had been sixteen, it was a defiant move to make his parents upset. And that it had, it had damn near killed his mother. Had him banished from a house he wouldn't see again for years. Had him forced from a life that had seemed overly sheltered. Though now he realized it had just been a typical life. Had just been an average family with parents looking out for their child's safety. Sixteen that was so long ago, so young to do something so stupid, so life altering. Something that would destroy his life and all those around him.  
  
He could feel the tingle of the mark on his arm. He ran his finger over the raised skull and snake mark. He traced the pattern over and over again. His hand shook and went 1 inch higher on his arm. Another mark, a mark he didn't regret a mark that he'll never forget. Remus Lupin's mark. It really had started out as a bite mark that Remus had made, the type of mark that usually fades in a day's time. Severus Snape remembered it well. Remus in his arm, in his bed, his head on Severus chest. Remus had traced the bite mark, had traced every inch of his body though his hands never touched the Dark Mark.  
  
Snape wouldn't let him, he wouldn't let such an innocent touch the mark. He had been so scared that if he let his love touch it that it would pollute him in some way that it would destroy Remus. That some how it would infect his body and kill him. Remus had sat up and pulled his wand, touching the tip to his bite mark and had made it permanent. Had made it a reminder of their love, of them being together. Severus traced the bite mark, traced the little indents and bumps. Traced the outline of all that was there but what wasn't there was the obvious, Remus Lupin.  
  
Snape stood and looked into the dungeon to see Lucius Malfoy, biting the inter thigh of Potter. Harry caught his eye, "Professor" the boy cried, tears streaking his face, he had bitten his own lip, blood on those lips. Lucius looked up smiling blood on his lips, "come to play Severus?" he licked his lips, panting, eager to get back to his game. Snape just stood there starring, just stood there, hating them all, hating himself.  
  
Harry stared into his eyes Professor Snape would help him, he had to. "Professor" he cried "professor please". He reached out a hand that Severus did not take. He just looked at what Lucius was doing, the blood that was being drawn across the boy's body, the bite marks that Lucius was leaving. The look of terror on Harry's face. Snape shook his head he didn't want to be here anymore, to be part of this life anymore.  
  
Snape backed out of the room … 

TBC

Review…review good bad it don't matter.

* * *


	13. Save

Oi! I got two emails in one day making me feel guilty for never updating this. I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks for no real reason. Well there is a reason, it's because I don't feel like rereading the chapter to get the spelling errors under control. So I'll post spelling and sentence structures be damned.

A little violence in this chapter and character death. 

__

Godrics Hollow

Chapter 13

By Tracev/WittchWay

Lucius Malfoy's head slammed back into the cold stone wall. The sound of his skull shattering in fragments ricocheted through the room, blood stained the wall. Severus Snape stood over the man, watching the blood seep from the head wound he had just inflicted. Lucius gave a half attempt fumble for his wand, his eyes flickered and he slumped to the ground. He was still alive but barely. Severus stood still, watching the tremble of Lucius's hand, he himself took a step back against the opposite wall panting heavily. _What the hell was he doing_? 

Foot steps echoed above, shouts, orders. Snape listened a moment to his fellow death eaters above in the main castle as they prepared for tonight's endeavor. Snape watched the boy who lived struggle to find a comfortable position. He looked again at Lucius Malfoy sprawled on the stone floor, then back to the boy, whose emerald eyes watched him needy. He smirked.

"Prof…_es_`sor?" Harry whispered.

He half knelt, returning to Harry, he caught a glimpse of skin, of a bare stomach, of a thigh filled with bite marks. "Damn it" he muttered, "you're getting me in trouble now Potter. Come on", he yanked at the boys robes, "we've got to get out of here." Snape pulled on his arm as Harry struggled to sit up, a dizzy spell hit the young wizard, he held his head from the blood rush. Snape frowned, "just sit a moment". Snape helped him sit up against the dungeon wall. 

Harry slumped back, shutting his eyes. Snape knelt next to him, watching as he face relaxed. His eyes darted over the boy's body. Snape fluttered a hand over the exposed skin, the skin was so pretty, warm, he dropped back to rest on the heels of his feet, reaching out to touch the milky white skin, so young. _He had to taste, sugar, yes it would taste like sugar. Soft. _He stopped. 

Snape watched Harry's eyes flutter lightly. He felt like a child again who was about to be caught doing something he shouldn't. He was beyond caring at this point. _He sighed heavily,_ there really was no sense denying it now, he had sealed his fate when he came to Voldemorts castle uninvited. He hadn't been somunds by Voldemort, he hadn't even tried faking that he had come bearing news, he wasn't part of any early preparation for tonight, no, instead he had come straight to the dungeons. He hadn't even hid his prescene and once Lucius was found bloodied and wounded and Harry Potter missing, he was as good as dead. _Snape sighed. _

He had thrown years of spying down the drain for Potter. 

He reached out a hand to stroke the raven head of hair but stopped, dropping his hand back to his side. Potter stirred again, "Profe...Snape," The boy turned to his side. Legs apart, blood pouring from a wound on his neck, scratches on his arm and cheek. A strangled cough escaped the boy. Snape reached a hand out to recover a bare shoulder. He let his hand linger for a moment, staring at that pale skin, _perfection_. With a trembling hand he brushed a touch across the bare skin. The bony shoulder, the curve up to his neck, the small tinge of pink that was slowly creeping across the boy's body. Harry's eyes never leaving him. 

The boys breathing shifted, he looked down to those emerald eyes watching him. 

"Professor...?"

Snape did not say a word, in one quick movement he slide the boy onto his lap. A gesture that caused a ricotche of pain to radiate through Harry's bruised body. A whimper rose but Harry was beyond caring, His shoulder and half his chest melted against Snape's. The older mans hand flew up to the raven head of hair resting on his shoulder, he rested his own head on Harry's, shutting his eyes.

Snape thought of that moment when they had been back in Harry's bedroom at Hogwarts. He had tasted his temptation then, and if he could taste it now. He slides his hand up Harry's back, stroking softly. He pressed his lips to the shoulder, it was warm, soft. He tasted of the dungeon, fresh air. He could swear the boy was purring.

Professor Snape parted his lips, letting his tongue to take part in his new discovery. He sucked at the tender skin, dragging his tongue to the waiting neck, Harry arched his neck back welcoming the other mans advance. Eyes half laden with desire, Harry leaned back into his potions professor as the professor slide his hand around the boys back pulling him toward him more so. A sigh escaped the boy. 

Lost in the moment of touch, exploration and each other neither were aware of the other man who stirred in the cell.

"Wanted him for yourself...Severus" came the ragged voice of Lucius Malfoy, a half smirk creased his blood stained face. Lucius pulled himself to his knees, clutching the dungeon wall. 

"You use to like to play this game, Severus" Lucius hissed, "used to like to share." He had a handkerchief to his head, his wand pulled, blood on the tip, _a healing spell. _Severus eyed the man. He cradled one wrist, the blood drizzled down his neck, he flinched with odd intervals of pain. 

"Always liked the little boys...didn't you Sev. Huh? Potter is a pretty boy...could have just told me you wanted him?" his voice was chopped with pain.

Lucius finished pulling himself to his feet, losing balance and collided with the wall. He gripped it before attempting to stumble threw the door. Snape stood suddenly blocking the door, dropping Harry to the floor. 

Lucius raised his eyes to meet his fellow death Eater, "the only thing you could say to me now is an invitation to join you Snape, otherwise let me pass." He whispered.

Snape cocked his head to one side, his eyes glazing over his once friend, once partner in crime. "I can't Luc." Snape whispered taking a step forward making clear his intentions.

__

"Our betrayer." Lucius chuckled "should have known, _you_ working at that school would soften you...weaken you" Snape held his wand higher, there would be no niceties with him, no duel to the death only one quick movement, rising his wand "Adava Kadavera", he whispered. This would surely bring the whole of the Death Eaters to them, they had to escape.

Harry whimpered as Lucius fell to the floor. Snape tapped his wand against the wall slightly.

Severus hauled Harry to his feet in a hurry. Harry stumbled as Snape went back to Lucius yanking his wand from the dead mans hand. Harry rested his head against the wall, watching as Snape padded down Malfoy. Harry looked down at his hands they were scratched and bleeding. He must have put up a fight, though he couldn't remember doing so. He tried to think back to how he had gotten here. He remembered being at Hogwarts, he remember standing in front of the statue, then being at a small cottage, someone had been asking him questions, the questions…. He tried to think back what had the questions been? …. Frustrated he couldn't remember. 

Harry clung to the wall grasping the jagged rocks he pushed his cheek against the cold stone wall, it felt good. He was a little wobbly on his feet. Holding onto the wall he dragged himself around the room to the exit. Snape came up behind him, trying to help him, he tripped over his feet. His mind was hazy but returned repeatedly back to the school. 

Again he thought back to the statue, he had been standing there. Trying to decide if he should go to town or not. The cry of stupify, yes he had heard that, it had been weak as if the person who had cast it didn't really want to. He could feel them take the vile from around his neck then leave. 

Harry stopped in the dungeon, looking up the dark hall was lined with more cells. He could feel heavy magic spark around him locking in the prisoners. 

"Who brought me here?" he muttered. Snape who had kept walking stopped turning back to Harry, "what?"

"Weasley is the one who brought me here."

Snape furrowed his brow, "Yeah." he tutted with impatience, "_Ron Weasley" _he growled, "brought you here, remember he betrayed you, became a death eater. Lives in Slytherin tower now with _Draco_ Malfoy."

Harry took a step forward, he thought a moment, _Ron_, right, his once best friend, that would be the reasonable choice, he remembered that now, he was a recent death eater, betrayer. But the form had been wrong, Ron was tall and lanky. The man who had brought him here was shorter stockier… Harry stated his words slowly but with confidence, "I… think… it was Charlie Weasley…"

TBC

Review???

__ __


End file.
